Crescendo com a Dor
by Madascigarrets
Summary: [Tradução Autorizada] "No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajudá-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."
1. Capítulo I

**Crescendo com a Dor**

"No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajudá-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."

**Fanfiction de ****SensiblyTainted. Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**Nota da Tradutora em português, Madas.**

Bem, cá estou com mais uma tradução autorizada para vocês.

Dessa vez, é uma Drarry muito bem escrita e finalizada em 34 capítulos.

Preciso agradecer aqui à **Dulzura Letal**, pois foi ela quem traduziu a original em inglês para o espanhol e, muito gentilmente, permitiu que eu usasse sua tradução para fazer a minha. Caso queiram ler em espanhol, procurem pela fanfiction** "**_**Creciendo com dolor**_**"**.

Confesso que não sou do tipo que derruba lágrimas lendo histórias, mas essa daqui conseguiu essa façanha! Foi a primeira vez que li um enredo onde o _estupro_ tem consequências inimagináveis para um mago. Enfim, sem mais spoilers, recomendo a leitura!

No mais, sugestões, críticas e afins serão aceitos.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Capítulo I**

Draco estava em seu quarto em Malfoy Manor. O verão veio e se foi; e em algumas horas pegaria o trem para Hogwarts. Parado sozinho, na varanda conectada à sua sala de estar, enclinou-se pesadamente sobre a grade de pedra. Estava exausto. Sua realidade havia sido destruída completamente, destroçada em milhões de pedaços. Ele havia tentado por todo o verão reunir alguns e agora estava relativamente inteiro.

Jogou sua cabeça para trás, seus cansados olhos cinzas examinaram o céu nebuloso. Seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, agitou-se ao seu redor, uma mecha sedosa lhe acariciando a bochecha. Seu corpo ficou tenso; até mesmo seu cabelo que lhe lembrava de tudo. Não podia fugir.

Draco suspirou e deixou que sua cabeça voltasse a sua posição normal, seu olhar passeou por sua propriedade mais uma vez. Não. Não podia fugir. Ele era o Senhor Malfoy, herdeiro da maior fortuna do Mundo Mágico, diretor de todas os investimentos e ativos dos Malfoy; e logo seria um estudante do sexto ano de Hogwarts, detentor de uma das mais obsuras reputações (excetuando-se a do Senhor das Trevas).

Desde que seu pai fora preso no Departamento de Mistérios e enviado à Azkaban, o sobrenome Malfoy havia caído sobre seus ombros como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ele havia ficado furioso, queria seu pai de volta. Não queria tomar para si as responsabilidades da família, ainda não; não queria perder o respeito e o amor que tinha por seu pai, aceitando que ele estava numa das piores prisões do planeta. Queria culpar ao maldito Harry Potter, queria maté-lo por destruir sua família. Mas, então sua mãe, aquela mulher estúpida e dócil, despertou rugindo e triturando todas suas reações infantis.

Lembrava-se de sua mãe como a bela e amorosa mulher de quando era pequeno. Em seus joelhos aprendeu a ler e a escrever, aprendeu sobre costumes aristocráticos, política e correções; havia celebrado sua magia como criança.

Seu pai havia estado ausente. Quando Draco o via, seu pai se mostrava sério, quase mal-humorado – agora que se via forçado a encarar a verdade, podia reconhecê-lo. Mas ele havia sido feliz com sua mãe.

Tudo mudou quando ele completou dez anos. O homes que havia admirado desde sempre se meteu em sua vida. Lucius lhe dava sorrisos elogiosos quando defendia os valores dos Malfoy e lhe mostrava uma mão pesada quando lhe decepcionava. Sua mãe foi deixada de lado. Se retirou e se converteu em uma boneca silenciosa, como demandava Lucius, o aristocráta, sangue puro.

Draco percebeu, mas não se importou; tinha a atenção de seu pai, que estava fazendo dele um homem. Não importava que Lucius contradissesse tudo o que sua mãe lhe havia ensinado; Draco estava orgulhoso de seguir os passos de seu pai. Se sentia importante quando lhe era permitido assistir as reuniões de negócios; via a servidão de todos com seu pai e inflava o peito. Luciu o fez sentir talentoso e especial quando lhe ensinou magia antes de ele ir ao colégio. E depois de um ano sob seus cuidados, foi a Hogwarts como um valentão arrogante, vomitando orgulhoso as palavras de seu pai, o Comensal da Morte.

Um sorriso amargo apareceu em seus lábios. Tinha sido tão inocente. Tão criança. Havi continuado sendo uma criança até quatro meses depois de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, quando lhe informaram que seu endeusado pai estava preso. Podia lembrar-se claramente da incredulidades, da ira. Havia deixado a escola estando irado, sem nem esperar o trem. Havia chegado em sua casa gritando à sua mãe que lhe trouxesse seus advogados, para que seu pai regressasse. Lembrava-se de ter chutado o elfo que lhe perguntou se precisava de algo; lembrava-se de sua justificada irritação e o orgulho de saber que estava manejando bem as coisas. Então, sua mãe desceu.

Estava vestida esplendidamente, em um simples vestido de seda branca e seus olhos cintilavam. Havia acordado, outra vez. Ele sorriu, sentindo um grande alívia ao vê-la; havia relaxado, pensando que ela se encarregaria de tudo, consertaria tudo. Nunca suspeitou que sua bela e tão cuidada mão iria dar-lhe semelhante tapa. Em choque, a olhou fixamente nos olhos. Ela lhe devolveu o olhar, com seus olhos cinzas, aqueles que ele havia herdado, mas calmos e determinados. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que ela lhe havia dito.

\- Está na hora de crescer, pequeno dragão. Está na hora de deixar de mentir para si mesmo, seguindo cegamente o que os outros te dizem. Você tem que tomar decisões, agora. Sua vida é frágil e está em suas mãos, somente em suas mãos. Ninguém pode fazer isso por você. Mas primeiro você deve entender a realidade das coisas. Venha comigo. Há coisas que você deve ver.

Ele não entendia, mas sentiu que ela falava sério. O medo se instalou em seu estômago, dizendo-lhe que nada seria mais o mesmo a partir dali. Poderia tê-la ignorado, dar a volta e sair em busca dos advogados, mas não o fez. Caminhou atrás de sua mãe, até o sótão, até as masmorras. Ele sabia que seu pai descia ali, as vezes, para fazer negócios, mas ele nunca o havia deixado fazê-lo. Seguiu sua mãr, e ele reproduziu para ele as lembranças do lugar, gravados magicamente.

Viu seu pai torturando seres humanos de todos os sexos e idades, centenas de vítimas sofrendo sob sua mão divertida. As vezes para conseguir coisas, as vezes para castigar aqueles que o injustiçaram, as vezes por prazer. Algumas vezes a vítima morria, algumas vezes não; mas sempre gritava, sempre sangrava. Draco sabia que seu pai usava magia negra, sabia que infringia medo no coração de muitos, mas nunca havia entendido o motivo. Não havia se permitido conhecer a verdade, não havia se permitido passar além do que ele lhe apresentava. Sua mãe o forçou a ver a verdade nua e crua sobre seu pai.

Draco vomitou e chorou. Sua mãe não disse nada; nem o confortou nem o fez sentir-se fraco ou estúpido. Só o olhou com olhos compreensivos, enquanto ele se queimava na vergonha e na confusão. Mal podia suportar o que estava experimentando, havia sido formçado a entrar em um problema mental.

Sua mãe o pegou pela mão e o tirou daquele lugar. Com a esfera de cristal das lembranças de Lucius firmemente segura por ela; o levou até o Ministério e até o Departamente de Aurores. Lá, entregou a esfera como prova contra seu marido. Pediu garantias de que ele nunca sairia da prisão. Draco esteve ali, sem reação enquanto sua mãe condenava seu pai, e não disse nada, nem para apoiá-la e nem para defendê-la.

Depois disso, ela o conduziu a uma luxuosa pousada perto do Beco Diagonal e Knockturn, alugou um quarto e chamou todos os representantes e mediadores de negócios dos Malfoy, para que lhe explicassem em detalhe o que significava cada investimento e cada negócio. Draco passou dias ali, aprendendo muito. Seu pai tinha investido quase todo o dinheiro; até em negócios trouxas. Comerciava com escrevos, drogas, empréstimos, contratava gente para conseguir elementos estranhos que vendia com benefícios substanciais. Alguns negócios eram legítimos, outros eram sujos e alguns eram negros. Sua mãe lhe deu completo poder de decisão.

\- Me assegurei de tirar Lucius do meio. O que acontecerá agora é sua decisão, meu dragão, você terá de manejar – lhe disse.

Ele passou quase uma senana pensando, fazendo frente a tudo, crescendo. Logo decidiu continuar com os negócios legais, e um pouco dos suspeitos; mas deixou as atividades ilegais.

Fez cópias de todos os documentos dos negócios obscuros e os entregou como evidencia às Forças Mágicas Legais Especiais, como provas de reforço para manter Lucius em Azkaban.

Sua mãe baixou a cabeça para ele, reconhecendo a batalha que havia ganhado; e esteve ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a brigar, mantendo o Ministério longe de sua herança. Soube que enquanto ele travava sua batalha interna com seu pai e com ele mesmo, sua mãe ganhava tempo demorando as tentativas do Ministério de contabilizar os ativos dos Malfoy.

Fou uma batalha dura que lhe tomou quase todo o verão. Foi interrogado por Aurores várias vezes para deixar claro que ele não tinha culpa dos crimes de seu pai; ele era inocente. Não havia feito nada imperdoável. Potter havia mandado seu pai para a prisão antes de que Draco cruzasse a linha para passar de valentão à Comensal da Morte.

Se não passava as noites nas mãos do Ministério, as passava sozinho no quarto principal, aquele que havia sido de seus pais.

Sua mãe esteve lá, mas nunca se ofereceu para fazer alguma coisa em seu lugar. Seu padrinho também esteve com ele. Severus respondeu muitas perguntas sobre ser um Comensal da Morte e sobre o Senhor das Trevas.

Sverus não suavizou a verdade, lhe disse tudo, de todos os ângulos, se fez claro, completo, agudo, doloroso. Passaram madrugadas a fio discutindo a guerra e a política, passadas e presentes.

Nem tudo foi amadurecimento e crescimento. Houveram noites em que Dracco se embebedou, gritou e desvairou; noites em que se sentou sem reação, em silêncio. Passou por ataques onde dormiu durante dias ou foi incapaz de dormir por toda a semana. Foi forçado a ver o mundo como ele realmente era, com os jogos, manipulações, sofrimentos e prazeres. Teve que crescer, teve que tomar decisões. E o fez. Escolheu não abraçar a escuridão; mas tampouco escolheu ignorá-la. Decidiu batalhar contra o Senhor das Trevas, mas ignorou a oferta de Dumbledore de entrar para a Ordem em troca de ser um espião.

Não podia aceitar esse cargo; no lugar disso, lutaria contra o Senhor das Trevas com seus próprios meios, sob o comando de ninguém. Escolheu saber suas crenças, mostrar no colégio e na sociedade mágica que há uma melhor melhor maneira de se conseguir metas, sem assassinatos, sem torturar, nem escravidão. Decidiu tomar a longa e difícil tarefa de limpar o nome da família Malfoy.

O verão não o havia suavizado, o havia endurecido; era mais frio, mais sério. Seus sorrisos eram amargos, cínicos.

Três meses haviam se convertido em uma vida. Mas nem todas as mudanças foram puramente internas; também havia crescido fisicamente. Media uns seis pés (N/T: mais ou menos 1.80m), seu cabelo loiro alcançava seus ombros. A tradição dizia que o senhor de uma família de sangue-puro deveria ter seu cabelo até a metade das costar, e o seu lentamente ia alcançando esse estilo.

Seus traços haviam perdido completamente a redondez da infância, eram mais finos e definidos. As pessoas ainda o confundiam com Lucius, mas se olhassem além do óbvio, veriam que ele havia herdado os traços de sua mãe. Sua estrutura de Apanhador havia engrossado, continuava sendo magro, mas seus ombros era mais largos. Usava em sua mão direita o anel com o escudo Malfoy.

Olhando-o agora, Draco via o anel de prata com um diamante encrustrado no centro, com pequenas runas rodeando a jóia e dois escudos Malfoy talhados, um em cada lado. Os Aurores o haviam tirado do dedo de Lucius antes de mandá-lo para Azkaban e haviam dado para ele, há uma semana, quando o haviam reconhecido como o herdeiro legal da Casa Malfoy; livre de acusações, com o direito natural de dirigir sua família.

Draco estava orgulhoso de sua ascendência, acreditava que era parte de uma elite, pelos feitos de seus ancestrais e, agora, pelos próprios. Ainda defendia os valores morais da Sonserina, os que não haviam sido manchados pela corrupção.

Chamaram à porta. Draco deixou a varanda e cruzou a sala de estar, prendendo o cabelo à nuca, enquanto caminhava. Usava calças negras, uma camisa de seda negra por fora, caindo mais abaixo da cintura; as mangas enroladas casualmente até os cotovelos. Em seu pescoço se via um cordão negro, com um pingente prateado do tamanho de um polegar sobre o pé de sua garganta. Parecia uma runa celta, mas olhando de perto se distinguiam a forma de um dragão.

Abriu a porta e viu um elfo doméstico.

\- Senhor Amo, sua mãe está esperando para te ver partir para o colégio.

\- Obrigado. Já vou descer.

O elfo desapareceu e Draco fechou a porta. Em seu quarto, arrumou as mangas da camisa e as abotoou; vestiu a túnica negra do colégio, deixando-a aberta; se assegurou de que tinha tudo em seu malão; as três corujas em suas gaiolas. Satisfeito e com tudo pronto, desceu.

\- Mãe – se inclinou ante ela e se adiantou, oferencendo-lhe um abraço -. Está de saída?

\- Sim – ela assentiu -. Tenho compromissos sociais com várias das mães de seus companheiros de classe.

Draco concordou com um movimento; sua mãe havia estado falando com muitos pais dos Sonserinos, tentando recrutar as mulheres da alta sociedade do Mundo Mágico, levando-as a um terreno neutro. A maior parte do verão havia sido dedicada a ter certeza que Draco se recuperara; e esta semana havia se voltado à sua paixão original, tralhando para o periódico "Coração de Bruxa".

\- Boa sorte, vou lhe escrever– Draco sorriu, conduzindo-a pela mão até a lareira.

\- Eu também irei lhe escrever. Adeus, meu dragão. Se precisar de alguma coisa...

\- Eu sei – lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Tome cuidado, querido.

Ele assentiu e ela desapareceu. Já sem motivos para alongar o assunto, Draco pegou Pó de Flu e viajou até a taverna perto da estação de King's Cross.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione e Ron correram para subir ao trem; iam de mãos daadas, mas sua atenção estava em outra direção: ansiosos por ver seu amigo. Dumbledore lhe havia proibido de escrever para Harry e eles estavam preocupados. Sabiam quanto Sirius havia significado para ele e que perdê-lo havia sido um golpe muito duro, piorando a situação o fato de que ele havia visto Sirius cair através do véu. Eles haviam feito o possível para ajjudá-lo, mas Harry havia estado irritado e aflito demais para aceitar o que lhe ofereciam.

Viver com os Dursley era difícil a maior parte do tempo, e tinham certeza de que Harry se encontraria em um estado lamentável. Haviam dito isso a Dumbledore, e sem se importar com o quanto eles o suplicavam, ele não cedeu. Hermione só esperava que, quando contasse a Harry que ela e Ron estavam namorando, ele não se sentisse machucado. Já havia feito Ron lhe prometer que não iam afastar seu amigo ou ignorá-lo; estavam de acordo.

\- Vamos, Ron – ela apressou seu namorado.

\- Estou indo, Hermione – disse ele, abrindo caminho entre os estudantes que enchiam o trem.

Ele puxou Hermione até chegarem ao último compartimento, aquele que haviam tomado como seus desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A porta estava fechada. Ron olhou para Hermione, viu preocupação e emoção em seus olhos castanhos.

\- Deixe-me entrar primeiro – ela pediu e ele concordou.

Hermione desliou a porta e entrou, Ron em seu encalço. Harry estava sentado em um canto, olhando pela janela. Ela deu um grito afogado e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ron ficou paralizado ao seu lado.

As roupas de Harry estavam desgarradas, sujas e eram dez vezes maiores que ele. As mangas de sua camiseta alcançavam os cotovelos, o que expunham dos braços os hematomas dispersos e seus pulsos estavam avermelhados como se tivessem estado presos com cordas. Seu pescolo estava coberto de hematomas e marcas.

\- Harry – chamou Hermione, com a voz trêmula e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Seu amigo girou a cabeça e ela afogou um soluço em sua garganta. Havia cortes em suas sobrancelhas e mais abaixo – supôs que se deviam aos óculos, que ele não usava. Uma bochecha estava inchada e machucada, seu lábio inferior com uma ferida seca. Seu cabelo **grasoso** e **mustio**; mas foram seus olhos, vazios e apagados os que a golpearam com força. Não havia nada neles; no lugar do verde esmeralda, vivaz, estava uma cor parecida com um limão; e não mostravam que havia reconhecido eles.

\- Merlin! – Rom afogou a exclamação. – Vou buscar ajuda.

Hermione não disse nada, mas quando Ron se retirou, teve que se recompor para manter o equilíbrio. Acercou-se dele e lhe tomou a mão, chamando pelo seu nome, com doçura. Harry parpadeó, seus olhos a seguindo com certa demora, mas não lhe respondeu. Quando a mão dela o tocou, ele reagiu violentamente. Lhe deu um empurrão, se encolheu no assento, abrindo muito seus olhos.

\- Não me toque! - gritou roucamente.

Hermione se retirou rapidamente, chorando, murmurou palavras doces, assegurando que ele ficaria bem, que agora estava a salvo. Lentamente ele relaxou, mas seus olhos permaneceram vazios. Não respondeu nenhuma de suas perguntas, não disse nada. Ela nem sequer tinha certeza de que ele a estava entendendo.

\- Harry, o que fizeram com você? – ela mordeu seu lábio com força.

Ron voltou, parecendo furioso, mas teve o cuidado de não levantar a voz para não assustar seu amigo. Ajudou Hermione a ficar em pé e sentou em frente a Harry, com ela a seu lado, quase em colo.

\- O que te falaram? – perguntou ela, debilmente.

\- Não há ninguém a bordo que possa Aparatar em Hogwarts, então vamos ter que esperar chegarmos lá. Dumbledore subirá a bordo com uma chave de portal para levá-lo a enfermaria – disse, o mais calmo que conseguiu. – Então, terá que esperar por horar até que seja atendido.

\- Nunca devíamos tê-lo deixado com os Dursley – gemeu Hermione -. Sabíamos que são uns bastardos. Devíamos ter contado para alguém, explicar que estavam maltratando o Harry.

\- Dumbledore sabia – espetou Ron, mas se suavizou quando Harry sobressaltou. – Quando Harry foi para nossa casa no verão, depois que o resgatamos, mamãe viu o quão mal alimentado ele estava, o quão machucado, e brigou com o Diretor. Mas ele insistiu que aquele era o único lugar onde Harry estava a salvo.

\- Como pode fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione com impotencia.

\- Não sei, Mione – Ron suspirou e a abraçou. – Não sei.

\- Acha que Harry ficará bem? Ele não deixou que eu o tocasse, se encolheu para trás e gritou comigo.

Ron ponderou, seu abraço se endureceu al redor de sua namorada antes de responder.

\- Claro que sim. É o Harry. Além disso, nós estaremos ao seu lado para apoiá-lo.

O restante da viajem passou em silêncio. Ocasionalmente, Hermione começava a chorar outra vez e Ron a trazia para ele. Harry olhava fixamente através da janela com seus olhos **mustios**, sem dizer nada. Quando lhe falavam, girava a cabeça para olhá-los, mas nunca respondia. Finalmente chegaram em Hogsmead e o trem começou a se esvaziar. Hermione se levantou, escondendo suas lágrimas, enquanto o rosto de Ron se endureceu com a ira. Os minutos passaram, o trem ficou em silêncio. Escutaram quando alguém subia a bordo e caminhava até seu compartimento, então os dois se colocaram de pé. Dumbledore entrou. Seu rosto envelhecido, seus olhos cheios de pena.

\- Querido Harry, está em sua casa. Venha comigo para a enfermaria.

Hermione e Ron não disseram nada, Harry se ajeitou, mas não se aproximou. O Diretor quis tocá-lo, mas ele lhe deu um empurrão e se afastou.

\- Ele não deixa que ninguém o toque – explicou Hermione.

\- Não acho que ele goste que os outros o vejam nesse estado – disse Dumbledore com tristeza -. Tentarei ser rápido.

Se adiantou e ignorou Harry quando este tentou se libertar, gritando aterrorizado. Hermione e Ron não pensaram, reagiram. Pegaram o Diretor pela parte de trás de sua túnica, para que soltasse seu amigo, mas ao invés disso, a chava do portal foi ativada e os quatro caíram na ala da enfermaria. Harry continuava lutando, mesmo que não tão violentamente. A chave de portal havia exigido muito dele; soluçava, suplicando para que o soltassem.

\- Não me toquem... Deixe-me! Por favor... Não! – gritava e lutava.

\- Pomfrey, me ajude a controlá-lo – Dumbledore ordenou forcejando-o até uma cama.

\- Não! – Hermione gritou aterrorizada – Ele ficará calmo se o soltarem!

\- Deixem ele! – Ron gritou furioso, puxando o velho mago.

Dumbledore olhou os dois Grifinórios consternados e fez o que lhe pediam. Soltou Harry e se afastou; o garoto ficou em silêncio. Sua figura magra tremia e sacudia enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração. Eventualmente se acalmou e o tremor amenizou. Pomfrey estava anonadada, olhando Harry enquanto se recompunha.

\- Harry, pode ir até a cama que está atrás de você? – Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

Ele girou e obdeceu sem hesitar, Pomfrey saiu de seu estupor e começou a examiná-lo sem que Harry reagisse. Com um suspiro, pediu que ele se deitasse e ele o fez.

\- Ele faz o que lhe pedem? – Dumbledore perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Creio que nos escuta de qualquer forma – disse Hermione -, acho que está em choque, fechado em sua própria mente. Não fala com ninguém, mas faz o que lhe pedem. Quanto mais tempo ficar assim é pior. Devemos tirá-lo desse estado!

\- Faremos isso, senhorita Granger – lhe assegurou o Diretor.

\- Como pode deixá-lo com os Dursley? – Ron gritou. – Você sabia que eles eram abusivos, nós dissemos e você insistiu em enviá-lo para lá outr vez! Você sabia o quão vulnerável ele estava depois da morte do Sirius, nos proibiu de falar com ele e ainda o mandou para lá e deixou que os machucassem!

\- Sou só um homem, senhor Weasley – disse um quebrado Dumbledore -, não tinha ideia que o abuso era dessa natureza. Pensei que era negligência e violência verbal. Esse ambiente era preferível comparado com a morte.

\- Às vezes as palavras podem ser mais prejudiciais para a saúde que a violência física – disse uma voz sedosa vinda de trás do grupo. Todos se voltaram para ver o professor Snape parado perto da porta da enfermaria. Havia estado ali desde que chegaram, e ainda estado processando tudo o que havia ouvido e presenciado.

Seu rosto não refletia nada e os dois Grifinórios o olhavam assombrados. Eles estavam acostumados a vê-lo com expressões irritadas, de **mofa** e desgosto. Olhando-o agora, sem sua máscara, era perturbador. Dumbledore não parecia surpreendido e suspirou com algo parecido com alívio.

\- Severus, meu garoto...

\- Você nos reportava sobre Potter dizendo que o mal-criavam. Que o serviam.

\- O Ministério o teria tirado de lá – explicou Dumbledore.

\- Talvez tivessem razão para isso – disse Severus, caminhando até eles. Olhou o garoto que jazia silencioso na cama. As feridas se fechando enquanto Pomfrey trabalhava nelas. – Deveria ter dito a verdade para a Ordem. Poderíamos tê-lo apoiado, tê-lo ajudado e apagado todo o dano a que ele era submetido, ao invés de nos deixar na ignorância, causando mais danos sem saber.

\- Sem saber! – Ron deu uma risada, com ira nos olhos. – Você sabia muito bem que estava ferindo Harry, e nunca se deteve, sempre o machucou!

\- Ron – Hermione colocou uma mão em seu braço e ele se tranquilizou, ainda furioso.

\- Minhas ações não fizeram outra coisa que não irritar um garoto arrogante. Como fazem com vocês. Nunca tive intenção de provocar-lhe danos emocionais. Sou um espião. Devo ser aspero com o salvador do Mundo Mágico. Em minha Casa há filhos de Comensais da Morte que informam seus pais. Tinha que manter minha posição se minha posição era a de salvar vidas. Mas eu teria dito isso ao senhor Potter. Haveria me aproximado e as coisas tinham sido diferentes se eu soubesse a profundidade dos abusos. E você sabia, Albus.

\- Eu pensei que estava tudo bem, que era forte, nunca disse uma só palavra de queixa, nem mostrou nem um sinal de dificuldades sérias.

Hermione suspirou.

\- Não, sem sequer nós sabíamos que estava tão mal. Não sabíamos o quão perto estava de se romper, quão frágil estava. A gente supunha algo, mas Harry é muito bom ator e é muito bom escondendo suas debilidades.

Severus a olhava fixamente, com incredulidade. Ron suspirou amargamente.

\- Assim é Snape – disse com um sorriso obscuro – ele não é realmente um Grifinório. É um Sonserino.

\- Expliquem – Snape ordenou.

\- Nem sequer sei se foi de propósito ou não, mas quando Hagrid foi buscá-lo no primeiro ano, contou a Harry sobre seus pai e lhe disse que era um bruxo – começou Hermione. – Harry não sabia de nada disso, pensava que seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente. Pensava que era um fenômeno que fazia acontecer coisas estranhas. Estava feliz porque, por fim, poderia deixar os Dursley e ir para um lugar onde poderia ser normal. Quando ficou sabendo que um feiticeiro obscuro havia assassinado seus pais, e que ele havia destruído o Senhor das Trevas, ficou mudo. Então soube que os magos obscuros haviam saído da Sonserina.

\- E conheceu Malfoy – Ron agregou. – Bom, aí suplicou ao Chapéu que o colocasse na Grifinória, quando quis colocá-lo na Sonserina. Não queria desonrar seus pais pertencendo à Casa de seu assassino. Não queria que pensassem que ele era mau, queria ser bom... Queria ser aceito.

\- Enfrentou a fama, as manipulações – murmurou Severus – lutava porque estava desesperado.

\- Sim, e pela culpa – Hermione começou a chorar outra vez -, nunca falou dessas coisas, nós adivinhamos, juntamos muitas peças dentre as poucas coisas que eles nos contou, mas sabemos que ele pensa que tudo o que aconteceu é sua culpa: cada pessoa que morre nas mãos de Voldemort é por sua culpa, seu padrinho, seus pais, especialmente Cedrico. Acho que teria pensado em suicídio se não fosse pelo sentimento esmagador que DEVE deter Voldemort.

\- Eu costumava pensar que lhe agradava a atenção e a fama, - disse Ron lugubremente – mas depois do Torneio me dei conta do que Hermione sempre viu, ele odiava isso. A atenção o incomodava, não tem autoestima, e se sente mais culpado fazendo os demais acreditarem que vale algo que nem ele mesmo acredita que vale.

\- Sempre esteve na borda de se quebrar – concordou ela, passando a mão em suas bochechas – mas sempre tem sido forte ao mesmo tempo. Realmente foi feliz aqui, principalmente. Para ele Hogwarts é sua casa. Ele gosta de nós, e de Remus, mas perder o Sirius...

\- Nós dissemos para você, dissemos que ele iria precisar de nós – Ron acusou o Diretor.

\- Devia tê-los escutado – Dumbledore o olhou nos olhos, atormentado – o Mundo Mágico agora é consciente do regresso de Voldemort, e vão querer colocar as mãos sobre Harry. Os Comensais da Morte o procuram para maté-lo. Não via outra maneira, me dou conta agora de que deveria ter procurado outra opção. Severus, o que podemos fazer?

\- Por que está perguntando para ele? – Ron demandou. – Harry não quer nenhuma ajuda que venha dele.

\- Severus estudou psicologia extensivamente, em seu treinamento como espião. Ajuda as vítimas dos Comensais da Morte. Sabe como cuidar vítimas de abuso, e o único que conheço que pode curar feridas da mente – disse o Diretor.

Hermione e Ron o olharam boquiabertos.

\- Preciso ver o que aconteceu – Severus falou finalmente -, não posso fazer nada sem saber exatamente o que aconteceu, temo agravar a situação se não sei como está mentalmente.

\- Posso te substituir... – começou Dumbledore.

\- Não, não posso perder aulas ou deixar de dar as boas-vindas aos novos Sonserinos da Casa – interrompeu. – Me assegurarei de viajar a Surrey enquanto todos dormem e vasculharei as memórias da casa.

\- Muito bem – assentiu Dumbledore.

\- O colocarei para dormir até que estejamos prontos para ajudá-lo – disse Pomfrey e moveu sua varinha. Os olhos de Harry piscaram e se fecharam. – Suas feridas são extensas; será melhor que se curem enquanto ele dorme.

\- Ele vai se recuperar? – o Diretor perguntou, temeroso.

\- Fisicamente – ela lhe assegurou.

\- Faça tudo o que puder – ordenou, e se voltou para os Grifinórios. – Não podemos permitir que o colégio saiba o quão vulnerável é seu estado. Digam em sua Casa que ele está treinando em segredo.

\- Seus amigos precisam saber a verdade – argumentou Ron -, ele precisa da gente, e eles têm que saber.

Dumbledore suspirou.

\- Contem somente aos que se podem confiar a vida de Harry. Entendem? Aos demais, digam que está em treinamento.

\- Sim, senhor – respondeu Hermione, pegando Ron pelo braço.

\- Não posso consertar meus erros do passado, mas posso protegê-lo agora.

\- Devo ir agora – disse Severus. – Senhorita Granger, Senhor Weasley.

Viram ele indo embora. Dumbledore o seguiu sem dizer mais nada. Hermione e Ron foram até a cama de seu amigo, estiveram ao seu lado por uns minutos, lhe deram um beijo na bochecha, prometendo para ele que voltariam logo e saíram em caminho ao seu Salão Comunal. Harry nem se mexeu, dormindo profundamente, nem nos sonhos conseguiriam chegar até ele.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T:**

Bem, é isso! O que acharam? Devo continuar?

Lembrem-se: Review é muito amor!

Até o próximo!

Abraços!


	2. Capítulo II

**Crescendo com a Dor**

"No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajuda-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."

**Fanfiction de SensiblyTainted.**

_**Tradução em espanhol: Dulzura Letal. **_

**Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**N/T:**

Há quatro músicas neste capítulo, a saber:

1 - Música do Ron: "Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)" do The Offspring.

2 - Música da Hermione: "In The Arms Of An Angel", da Sarah McLachlan.

3 - Música do Draco: "In The Light", do Full Blown Rose.

4 – Música do Harry: "Breathe No More", do Evanescence.

Por favor, leiam a tradução. Principalmente a do Harry. É importante.

No mais, perdoem os erros – não tenho beta! – e a infinita demora, claro! Há uma breve explicação no meu perfil, caso se interessem. Agradeço a quem leu e comentou.

Boa leitura!

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Capítulo II**

Severus caminhava lentamente pelo silencioso castelo. Seus membros pesados e sua mente mais ainda. O sol sairia a qualquer momento e ele havia passado toda a noite, sem ser visto, na casa dos Dursley, deixando que as memórias o consumissem. Havia visto, em uma versão resumida, as experiências de Harry na casa até os onze anos. Naquele momento seu alarme soou, anunciando que ele deveria ir embora caso quisesse descansar um pouco antes do começo das aulas.

Para ser honesto, Severus se alegrava por ter que voltar. O que viu o deixo espantado: um primo gordo, malcriado e abusivo, tios psicóticos, um manso e pequeno Harry Potter – faminto, forçado até o esgotamento com pesadas tarefas, vivendo em um armário escuro, infestado de insetos. Era difícil para ele acreditar. Harry realmente pertencia à Casa de Salazar por ser capaz de esconder tão bem seu verdadeiro estado mental.

Mas Dumbledore tinha razão quando dizia que Harry era forte. Apesar de todos os anos de abuso e de acreditar ser uma escória, Harry ainda brincava e sorria em seu armário. Havia se dado por vencido, tratando de agradar sua família desde muito pequeno, e não fazia nada por elogios ou louvores. De algum modo, havia mantido seu coraçãozinho autêntico e gentil.

Severus suspirou e entrou na enfermaria; Poppy estava dormindo em seu escritório. Ele odiava ter que acordá-la, mas a cama de Potter estava vazia e ele queria ver o garoto. Ela murmurou que Albus o havia colocado em um quarto, com uma porta oculta atrás de uma biblioteca, onde golpeou três livros – que Severus memorizou quais eram -, e as estantes correram para dar-lhes passagem.

O quarto era pequeno, acolhedor. Tinha uma cama com dossel, lençóis azuis e cortinas brancas. Harry jazia entre elas, pequeno e frágil. Severus sentou-se com ele por um momento. Não falou nem o tocou. Só sentia a necessidade de estar perto dele, depois de tudo o que havia visto. Poppy não disse nada, lhe ajudar a dar as poções ao menino e renovou os feitiços. Severus lhe prometeu enviar mais poções de cura e de nutrientes e ela o agradeceu, enquanto ele se dirigia à tomar uma hora de sono.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- O que está acontecendo, padrinho? – Draco perguntou suavemente, seguindo Severus até o Salão Principal, vendo a expressão tensa e cansada do homem.

\- Deixe para lá, Draco – respondeu Severus no mesmo tom. Draco lhe fez caso, diminuiu o passo, de forma que o Professor de Poções entrou no Salão primeiro, e logo o seguiu.

Seus pensamentos se dirigiram aos seus companheiros de Casa. Até agora, não sabia suas opiniões. Os que considerava seus amigos lhes haviam feito perguntas vagas. Ele esperava, pacientemente, contando sobre suas convicções quando lhe perguntavam – daria o exemplo com suas ações, mas não iria ostentar sua nova posição. Esperava que nem todos de sua Casa se voltassem contra ele quando se dessem conta do quê estava fazendo.

Tomou seu lugar entre Pansy e Blaise. A garota o olhou com curiosidade, Blaise comia sem reconhecer sua presença. Draco pegou algumas torradas e sorveu o chá quente. Seus olhos escanearam o Salão. A mesa da Grifinória estava apagada. Weasley e Granger estavam sozinhos, sem o Garoto Dourado. Pareciam atormentados. Seus olhos se dirigiram ao seu padrinho, mas Severus não o olhou. Comia resolutamente.

\- O ano mal começou e ele já deve estar por aí, em alguma aventura – Draco bufou.

\- Quem? – perguntou Pansy.

\- Potter – Vince respondeu e os demais o olharam surpreendidos. Muitos pensavam que ele e Greg eram tontos, porque raramente falavam, mas os Sonserinos sabiam que isso não era verdade. De qualquer maneira, ele levava um pouco mais de tempo que qualquer outro ali para seguir o ritmo de Draco. Mas que Vicent estivesse mentalmente pisando nos calcanhares de seu amigo, era algo surpreendente. A menos que soubesse de algo que os outros desconhecessem.

\- O que você sabe? – Draco perguntou com indiferença.

\- Supõe-se que Harry não virá esse ano a Hogwarts, pelo menos por um tempo. Está recebendo um tratamento especial.

\- Interessante – Blaise murmurou com os olhos fixos na Grifinória. – Vocês veem o que eu vejo?

\- Todos parecem decepcionados, mas os que o conhecem de perto parecem mais que isso – Pansy agregou, captando a Casa rival com os olhos.

\- Estão preocupados e transtornados – Draco completou.

\- Parece que o Garoto Dourado finalmente voou muito perto do sol – Blaise fez um gesto depreciativo.

Draco olhou de novo para a mesa principal e viu o perfil cansado de seu padrinho. Ele conhecia aquele olhar: estava muito preocupado. Draco sentiu suas entranhas se contraírem e seus olhos endurecerem. Olhou seus amigos mais próximos e notou que tinha toda a sua atenção: alguns cautelosos, outros curiosos. Se assegurou de olhar todos nos olhos, medindo-os, perguntando-os em silêncio se podia confiar neles, se o seguiriam sem traí-lo.

\- Acredito que seja algo mais grave – disse finalmente.

\- Quer que investiguemos? – Greg perguntou.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Terminaram o café da manhã planejando como fazê-lo sem serem descobertos. Severus se aproximou para lhe entregar os horários das aulas, falando muito pouco. Quando entregou o de Draco nem o olhou. Blaise cobriu a tensão queixando-se em voz alta sobre sua primeira aula. Pansy o seguiu, fazendo o mesmo. Severus relaxou e continuou, mas sabia que os olhos de Draco ainda o seguiam.

\- Onde está o seu pequeno herói? – Pansy perguntou com um tom desdenhoso, quando encontrou com Hermione na classe de Poções Avançadas.

A Grifinória parecia diferente. Havia crescido durante o verão, seu cabelo já não estava tão espesso e alvoroçado, senão brilhante e ondulado, passando seus ombros. Seus seios estavam mais pesados, seus quadris mais contornados. Pansy esperava que a mudança não fosse interior, caso contrário, suas táticas não funcionariam.

Hermione dirigiu um olhar agressivo à loira e levantou o queixo.

\- Não se preocupe, doce – Pansy disse com toda o deboche que conseguiu -, tenho certeza de que ele irá voltar para você.

Os olhos de Hermione endureceram e Pansy pressionou, necessitando de alguma reação mais evidente que essa para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

\- Talvez volte com um pouco mais de bom senso e abandone você e o fuinha, o que deveria ter feito há tempos...

Os olhos marrons de Hermione reagiram e ela começou a chorar. Pansy ficou observando-a, lutando para não demonstrar surpresa. Aquela era uma reação, e uma totalmente inesperada. Snape entrou na sala, sua cabeça girou, seguindo com o olhar a aluna do sexto ano que chorava e passava ao seu lado, deixado a sala. O Professor rapidamente retomou sua aula com um gesto depreciativo dos lábios.

\- Dez pontos da Grifinória. Agora abram os seu livros.

Hermione e Ron deixaram o jantar mais cedo e se dirigiram à enfermaria com Neville e Ginny. Os quatro tomaram o cuidado para que ninguém os seguissem e entraram no escritório de Pomfrey. A enfermeira golpeou os livros e sem lhes dizer nada os deixou entrar, prevenindo-os de que, mesmo que estivesse melhor ali, ainda tinha hematomas e estava profundamente adormecido. Os garotos não se importavam com aquilo, só queriam estar juntos de sua cama. Neville e Ginny se detiveram, olhando como Hermione e Ron, cada um de um lado da cama, tomavam as mãos de Harry.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Ginny num fio de voz.

\- Ninguém sabe – Ron sacudiu a cabeça. – Supõe-se que Severus vai descobrir o que aconteceu exatamente e logo vão cuidar de dar a Harry o tratamento, ou algo assim.

\- Não posso entender como foi que isso aconteceu – disse Neville, muito nervoso.

\- Eu tampouco – Hermione agregou. – Fiz algumas pesquisas na biblioteca, mas não há muito sobre saúde mental e emocional. Encontrei um bom livro sobre feitiços de avaliação mental; talvez ajude Snape a descobrir o melhor tratamento para Harry.

\- O que você acha que os Dursley fizeram? – Ginny perguntou, apertando a mão de Neville com força.

\- Bateram nele de forma brutal – Ron respondeu de má vontade. – Não sei o quê mais, além de insultá-lo e fazê-lo acreditar que é um fenômeno que não vale nada.

\- Ele não pode acreditar nisso! – Neville exclamou com horror.

\- Você mais que ninguém deveria saber como pode fazê-lo – Hermione disse gentilmente. Neville ruborizou, algumas lágrimas escapando de seus olhos.

\- O que podemos fazer? – Ginny suplicou. – Quero ajudar.

\- Bem, poderia me ajudar a procurar na biblioteca tudo o que esteja relacionado com psicologia – Hermione ofereceu.

Os outros concordaram, depois se dedicaram a contar a Harry tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Sabiam que não podia ouvi-los, mas esperavam que ele sentisse o apoio e a preocupação. Fazia bem para os garotos estarem com Harry. Não foi por muito tempo, porque Pomfrey se assegurou de enviar-lhes aos seus dormitórios assim que a noite caiu. Antes de sair, Hermione lhe pediu que falasse com Snape para que entrasse em contato com eles o mais rápido. Pomfrey estivera de acordo, sabia que era difícil para eles, pois ela se sentia da mesma forma.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Os Sonserinos se acomodaram no dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano. Draco havia mandado Theodore Nott (um quase e feliz Comensal da Morte) sair do quaro, prometendo-o que seriam rápidos. Depois levantou os mais fortes feitiços de privacidade que conhecia, os outros somaram com os seus, aumentando a proteção. Quando terminaram, Pansy girou, com as mãos na cintura.

\- Muito bem, Draco. O que está acontecendo?

\- Como vocês sabem, sou o Senhor Malfoy. Mas não vou ser igual ao meu pai. Eu repudio Voldemort e apoio o lado da Luz nesta Guerra – Draco disse sem rodeios, enquanto o quarto era consumido pelo silêncio... Quando teve a certeza de que não seria interrompido, continuou com a mesma voz segura e forte. – Já não somos mais crianças jogando os seus jogos. Não posso ignorar que minhas ações têm consequências, não mais. Com a ausência de meu pai, me vi forçado a conhecer exatamente quais eram essas consequências.

Draco então lhes contou de forma resumida tudo o que havia acontecido e o que havia visto com os seu próprios olhos. Não lhes contou o que sentiu, não lhes disse o quão terrível havia sido para ele, nem o quão difícil havia sido decidir-se apesar do que havia lhe sido mostrado. Para ele, estava falando com Sonserinos, os que considerava seus amigos, não precisava contar-lhes essas coisas. Eles podiam vê-las em sua postura, em seus olhos.

Lhes disse que acreditava que havia uma maneira melhor de conduzir as coisas, sem ser escravizado por nenhum dos lado da Guerra, e que estava decidido a criar uma alternativa, se é que esta ainda não existia.

\- Faça com que eu esqueça tudo o que acabou de dizer – Blaise pediu assim que Draco terminou.

\- O que? – Pansy perguntou surpreendida.

\- Vou ser marcado, e serei leal, porque devo fazê-lo – Blaise respondeu muito lentamente. – Eu não posso te ajudar. Não me conte nada.

\- Por que? – Greg exigiu.

\- Devon – Blaise disse simplesmente. Os demais entenderam. Devon era o irmão mais velho de Blaise, e ele ficaria ao seu lado, o que significava ser um Comensal da Morte.

\- Muito bem – Draco respondeu com tristeza e levantou sua varinha.

\- Boa sorte – respondeu Blaise de forma muito sincera. Houve uma luz e o feitiço de Draco lhe acertou a cabeça em cheio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- O que você viu? – Pomfrey perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Severus.

Ambos estavam pertos da cama de Harry, em cadeiras acolchoadas. O Professor de Poções parecia cinza. Ela lhe fez um chá e isso pareceu ajuda-lo, mas apenas isso. Severus suspirou em seu chá e se reclinou ao encosto. Não importava se sabia, não iria poder...

\- Severus? – Poppy apoiou uma mão no braço do homem.

\- Não tive a oportunidade de ver o que aconteceu no último verão, mas os quatro anteriores... Ele viveu trancado em um quarto. Havia grades na janela, uma cama como um único cobertor. Eles lhe passavam a comida por uma pequena abertura na porta. Teriam lhe colocado novamente no armário embaixo da escada, mas tinham medo de que os feiticeiros viessem e lhes castigassem.

"Os deixavam sair para usar o banheiro, mas as vezes se esqueciam. As vezes se esqueciam de alimentá-lo, outras o faziam de propósito. Harry dava a maior parte de sua comida à sua coruja."

"Foi tratado como um animal. Antes de vir para Hogwarts, pelo menos deixavam-no andar pela casa fazendo suas tarefas, mas Hogwarts lhe incutiu um pouco de espírito e eles não gostaram de ver isso em seus olhos, então o trancafiaram. Estavam aterrorizados."

Poppy ficou sentada uns minutos em silêncio, lutando contra os soluços que nasciam em sua garganta. Quando teve a certeza de que não choraria, voltou-se para o seu colega.

\- Você pode ajudá-lo?

Severus olhou para o garoto que estava na cama. Quão quebrado ele estava? Ele poderia ajudar Harry a passar por isso? Harry aceitaria qualquer tipo de ajuda à essa altura?

Ele colocou-se de pé sem responder. Lhe entregou a xícara de chá, murmurou um "obrigado" e saiu para as suas masmorras. Poppy entendeu que ele não podia responder nada por agora, de forma que não reclamou. O deixou ir e, apertando a xícara em suas mãos, chorou pelo menino a quem todos haviam falhado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Neville foram enviados à enfermaria na metade do horário da manhã, antes do almoço. Cada professor lhe indicou que Pomfrey solicitava ajuda com algumas poções, com controles de vencimento. Cada professor encontrou uma desculpa para escolher eles quatro. Atuando com a maior naturalidade possível, se encontraram no corredor e ali apertaram o passo. Havia acontecido alguma coisa? Pomfrey lhe assegurou rapidamente que Harry não havia piorado, mas que era necessário acordá-lo para que ele se alimentasse e ela pensou que, estando acompanhado, seria mais fácil.

\- Olá, Harry – disse Ron com um sorriso leve. Harry piscou e se sentou na cama.

\- Está com fome? – Ginny perguntou. Todos se sentaram ao redor da cama.

Harry olhava para os que conversavam com ele, mas não respondeu a ninguém. Eles tentaram fazê-lo dizer algo, fazer com que ele sorrisse, ou reagisse de alguma forma. Mas Harry somente piscava, com o olhar vazio. Ninguém tentou tocá-lo. Pomfrey apareceu meia hora mais tarde trazendo um bandeja com comida, colocando-a no colo de Harry. Mas, ele não fez nenhum movimento para comer.

\- Como um pouco, Harry – Hermione pediu e ele o fez.

Ginny soluçou e Neville a sustentou. Hermione também parecia a beira das lágrimas, mas se conteve. Ela falava com seu amigo com gentileza, enquanto ele comia. Ron permanecia sentado em silêncio. Dar conta de seu almoço tomou de Harry o dobro do tempo normal, mas todos o acompanharam pacientemente. Quando terminou, Pomfrey lhe indicou que se levantasse e usasse o banheiro. Harry fez o que lhe pediram e voltou para a cama. Ela renovou os feitiços e o colocou para dormir.

\- Obrigada por virem, isso ajudou.

\- Você acha? – Ginny perguntou, esperançosa.

\- Sim – Pomfrey garantiu com um sorriso. – Agora voltem para suas classes, não podem chegar tarde. Harry ficará bem logo. Temos que dar-lhe tempo para que se recupere.

\- Tem razão – Neville lhe sorriu.

\- É o Harry – Ron concordou, rindo debilmente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry estava limpando a cozinha. Era a primeira vez que deixavam-no sair do quarto – assim que terminou o trancaram lá novamente. Seus movimentos eram lentos e ritmados, uma auréola de tristeza o rodeava, sua linguagem corporal gritava resignação, miséria. Estava desolado.

Parecia terrível. Suas roupas pareciam trapos – ainda pior que um pano de chão -, estava pálido, muito magro, com olheiras marcadas. Parecia um vítima dos Dementadores. Um calendário na parede mostrava que havia se passado duas semanas e meia desde o fim das aulas.

Uns pés atropelados se aproximaram do garoto, mas Harry não os olhou. Um homem obeso, escondido em um terno, preencheu o espaço da porta. Seu pequenos olhos tomados pelo ódio. Começou a gritar, insultando-o porque seus movimentos eram lentos. Harry mordeu seu lábio, desculpando-se docilmente. O rosto do homem passou de vermelho para púrpura e ele se aproximou mais. Seu punho carnoso foi forçado sobre a cabeça inclinada do garoto, jogando-o contra um armário. Harry caiu no chão, seus olhos se levantaram e olharam seu tio com surpresa, cheios de lágrimas.

Vernon congelou, irradiando medo. Era óbvio que esperava algum tipo de represália pelo o que acabara de fazer. Esperava que a magia o acertasse, defendendo o garoto. Por isso, até agora o abuso havia sido somente verbal. A magia de Harry sempre havia reagido se cruzassem a linha do abuso físico. Mas não aconteceu nada e o medo de Vernon se dissolveu lentamente. Um sorriso debochado se estendeu por seu rosto.

Por trás da surpresa de ter sido golpeado, nos olhos de Harry se via a aceitação causada pela morte de seu padrinho, e somente os olhos treinados de Severus puderam ver a gratidão neles. Harry não só pensava que era merecedor da dor por suas supostas culpas, como agora havia caído no precipício de acreditar realmente, com todo o seu coração, que merecia o castigo. Somente o cansaço do bastardo salvou Harry de não ser socado até morrer.

Uma dezena de cenas como essa chegaram à mente de Severus. Uma e outra vez, Vernon atacou Harry com os punhos, pés e palavras. Inclusive, em algumas ocasiões, fez uso de uma cinta. A magia de Harry nunca, em nenhuma vez, surgiu para protege-lo, como deveria acontecer. Ele estava castigando a si mesmo. No começo suportou o castigo em silêncio, mas com o passar dos dias, começou a chorar e a gritar.

Cada sessão de espancamento durava muito, pois aquelas memórias eram recentes. Havia tomado muito de si passar rapidamente pelos momentos em que nada acontecia; os verões anteriores e as memórias do tempo antes de Hogwarts haviam mostrado momentos específicos, emocionalmente carregados, que haviam se fundido às paredes. Mas, tudo aquilo não havia consumido Severus da forma como as recordações do último verão estavam fazendo. Estas eram diferentes, eram horrendas.

Era raro no Mundo Mágico que um garoto fosse abusado daquela forma. Um golpe, alguma vez, uma palmada, eram comuns, mas contínuos espancamentos era inimagináveis. Não só porque provocavam um ataque de magia da criança, senão pelo trauma que provocavam. Os golpes poderiam fazer com que a criança temesse ou suprimisse sua própria magia – a que aparecia para defende-lo, ferindo seus pais ou guardiões.

Os magos valorizavam a magia das crianças mais que qualquer coisa, de forma que tentavam não fazer nada para ameaça-la. Dessa forma, tinham outros métodos de castigo, algumas restrições, abusos psíquicos, nos piores casos, uso de feitiços. Mas nunca abuso físico contínuo.

Severus sabia como confrontar a mentalidade de alguém que havia o sofrido. Conhecia alguns casos e havia lido sobre muito casos entre os Trouxas. Ele havia usado aquele conhecimento para ajudar as vítimas abusadas e torturadas por Comensais da Morte. Se isso era o que Harry havia sofrido, ele sentia-se confiante de que havia esperança.

Agradecido, sentiu que as memórias do último verão estavam acabando. Porém, antes de ver o último, seu alarme soou e ele saiu do estado de concentração. Deveria dormir um pouco, se não o fizesse, logo não poderia ajudar mais ninguém.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Albus!

Dumbledore levantou o olhar dos papeis de seu escritório e correu até o fogo.

\- O que aconteceu, Pomfrey?

\- É o Harry! Está acordado e responde!

O diretor lhe fez sinal para que lhe desse espaço e viajou pelo flú até a lareira da enfermaria. A sala estava protegida e, satisfeito por não ser visto, se dirigiu às estantes e bateu os livros com sua varinha na sequência correta. As estantes deslizaram e revelaram Harry.

\- Olá, Harry! Como se sente?

\- Bem, Diretor – Harry respondeu, mas arqueou seu corpo sobre a tigela de sopa, deixando que seu cabelo caísse por seu rosto e o ocultasse do velho.

Pomfrey se aproximou da cama e perguntou, fazendo um gesto à tigela. – Já terminou, Harry?

\- Sim – Harry lhe entregou a tigela vazia, ela pegou e os deixou sozinhos.

Dumbledore tomou lugar em uma cadeira ao lada da cama de Harry. O garoto o olhou; olhava fixamente suas mãos. O Diretor queria suplicar-lhe o perdão, mas não sabia se isso era necessário no momento. Deveria ter chamado Severus, deveria tê-lo tirado de sua sala de aula; ele próprio não deveria ter vindo... Poderia piorar as coisas? Mas, tinha coisas a dizer. E deveria dizê-las a Harry.

\- Harry, já estou ficando velho e não sei tudo. Eu cometi muitos erros. Cometi erros com você... Cometi um erro muito grave, um que tentarei corrigir.

Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar ao Diretor com curiosidade, através de sua franja. Dumbledore sorriu. Quis pegar a mão de Harry, mas desistiu quando o adolescente fez um ruído, afastando-se.

\- Me perdoe, Harry, não vou tocá-lo. Você tem todo o direito de sentir o que está sentindo. Todo o direito. Sinto muito por não tê-lo escutado. Fui arrogante, acreditando que sabia o que era melhor para você por ser mais velho e observar mais. Eu estava errado. Consegue me ouvir, Harry?

\- Sim – Harry respondeu, vacilante e inseguro.

\- O que estou lhe dizendo? – Dumbledore perguntou, animando-o.

\- Que você se equivocou? – Harry franziu o cenho, parecia ter medo de dar uma resposta errada e Dumbledore quis se jogar aos seu pés.

\- Exatamente, Harry – sorriu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você acredita em mim?

\- Que você se equivocou? – Harry tremia.

\- Sim. Acredita que posso me equivocar?

Harry não respondeu. Sua cabeça estava erguida e seus olhos tomados pelo medo. Dumbledore esperou pacientemente. Lentamente a tensão saiu dos ombros de Harry e de seu rosto. Parecia cansado, pálido, magro, pesaroso. Dumbledore viu como saía do ar e pensava sobre o que o havia dito. Seus dedos torciam o cobertor sobre o seu colo.

\- Sim, acho que o senhor pode se equivocar – Harry disse suavemente, lançando a ele um olhar e esperando uma explosão. De forma que agregou rapidamente – Mas não com muita frequência.

\- Com bastante frequência – Dumbledore riu. – Ouça-me, Harry.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Bem – o Diretor inspirou profundamente -, há uma coisa que sei, sem dúvida alguma: em algo eu me equivoquei. Pomfrey, Hermione, Ron e o Professor Snape sabem o que é... Me equivoquei com você;

A respiração de Harry se acelerou, parecia como se Dumbledore fosse condená-lo à Azkaban. O Diretor vacilou, mas havia chegado longe, não podia parar agora. Então ele deixou sua voz o mais doce que conseguiu e abaixou sua cabeça para não intimidar Harry com seu contato visual.

\- Harry, eu me equivoquei deixando você com os Dursley. Deveria tê-lo escutado. Estava certo ao me pedir para não ter que voltar para eles. E eu lhe fiz mal. Eu gosto de você, Harry, e lhe machuquei. Isso é errado, muito errado. Não se machuca as pessoas de que se gosta. Hermione e Ron também gostam de você e querem que fique bem, querem lhe ajudar. Estão bravos comigo porque lhe deixei lá. Eu estou bravo comigo mesmo.

"Consegue entender? O que lhe aconteceu é errado, não deveria ter acontecido. Deveria ter sido protegido e cuidado pelos que te amam, mas não foi assim. Faremos tudo o que pudermos para não lhe ferir outra vez. Está bem, Harry? Vai deixar que façamos isso por você?" – Dumbledore levantou o olhar, seu coração saltou em seu peito e, por fim, as lágrimas caíram.

Harry estava sentado, chorando em silêncio, em suas mãos. Seus ombros sacudiam e as lágrimas deslizavam por sua palma, mas Harry não emitia um som sequer. Era a mais desoladora imagem que Dumbledore já havia visto. Mais que qualquer coisa, queria poder envolve-lo em seus braços, mas sabia que o gesto não seria bem-vindo. Por outro lado, não podia deixa-lo. Acabara de dizer que estaria ali para ele. Não podia deixa-lo chorar sozinho. Em silêncio ofereceu sua companhia, como a única coisa que podia fazer para consolar ao pequeno que jazia destroçado em cima da cama.

Harry chorou por mais de uma hora. Quando conseguiu parar, aconchegou-se, fazendo de si mesmo uma bola e dormiu sem dizer uma única palavra. Dumbledore não o deixou até ter a certeza de que estava profundamente adormecido. Aproximou-se e deixou um beijo sobre as madeixas escuras e desgarradas. Pomfrey não estava em seu escritório, senão atendendo um garoto do primeiro ano que havia ralado o joelho após cair pelas escadas. Dumbledore fez um feitiço de invisibilidade e foi embora sem ser visto.

Quase três horas mais tarde, Ron e Hermione se encaminharam até a enfermaria, ao invés de seguirem para o almoço no Salão. Quando abriram a porta, Pomfrey lhes sorriu amplamente. Os dois Grifinórios a olharam confusos, mas rapidamente a confusão se desdobrou em esperança. O sorriso de Pomfrey permaneceu ali e ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, de forma que Hermione e Ron se olharam e correram até a estante de livros que guardava a porta do quarto de Harry. Esperaram com impaciência e entraram apressados no quarto. Harry encolheu-se para trás, com medo, e logo ruborizou-se e sorriu envergonhado.

\- Olá, garotos – ofereceu suavemente.

\- Harry! – Hermione gritou alegremente e correu até ele, enquanto Ron fechava a porta. Quando viu o temor na expressão de seu migo, sabiamente se conteve, sem fazer qualquer menção de tocá-lo. – Fico feliz que esteja acordado! Você está perdendo aulas importantíssimas!

Ron revirou os olhos pelas costas de Hermione, Harry sorriu e o ruivo lhe devolveu o sorriso. – Como está se sentindo, companheiro?

\- Excelente. Só estive um pouco doente – Harry disse rapidamente. Seus amigos não o contradisseram. – E o que estão aprendendo? Nada muito divertido, espero.

\- Não – Ron lhe garantiu. – Só o de sempre, só o de sempre. Hoje aprendemos um feitiço e me saí bem.

\- Foi divertido –Hermione concordou. – Faz com que escutemos o tema musical da pessoa. Só muda se há uma grande mudança na personalidade. Realmente diz muito sobre cada um.

\- Não sei – Ron murmurou. – Me pareceu um pouco ao azar.

\- Você ficou com vergonha – Hermione riu, empurrando seu ombro.

\- Sim, eu nunca tinha ouvido aquela canção antes.

\- É uma canção Trouxa, mas realmente combina com você – Hermione zombou.

\- Qual foi? – perguntou Harry com curiosidade, sem tensão pela primeira vez desde que havia acordado.

\- Não conte a ele! –Ron pediu, ajoelhando-se em súplica.

\- Ele vai ouvir mais cedo ou mais tarde – ela riu e se voltou para Harry com os olhos brilhando. Colocou a mão na bochecha como se fosse contar um segredo para ele e cantou uma parte**¹**: _**"It was pretty fly for a White guy".**_

Original:

_I'm pretty fly for a White guy _

(Eu sou bem legal para um cara branco)

Harry começou a rir e Hermione sorriu largamente, orgulhosa de sua conquista. Ron lhe sorriu, igualmente encantado. Mas colocou-se de pé e por brincadeira lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

\- Ah, mas isso significa guerra! Quer escutar a dela? – Ron demandou e Harry assentiu. – Foi uma canção de amor, não sei de quem é, mas parecia algo como – o ruivo limpou a garganta dramaticamente, colocou a mão sobre seu pescoço e cantou o mais alto que conseguiu**²**: _**"In the arms of an Angel, far away from here, from this star cold confusion and these endless nights that you fear. **__**You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. In the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here"**_**.**

Original:

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here_

(Nos braços de um anjo, voo muito longe daqui)

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

(Neste quarto de hotel, escuro e frio)

_And the endlessness that you fear_

(E desse infinito que você teme)

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

(Você é puxado dos destroços de seu devaneio silencioso)

_You're in the arms of an Angel_

(Você está nos braços de um anjo)

_May you find some comfort here_

(Você pode encontrar um pouco de conforto aqui)

Hermione cruzou os braços e jogou a cabeça para trás, levantando o nariz no ar.

\- Era muito bonita. Não dê atenção a ele, Harry. Ele pode fazer com que qualquer canção soe como uma tortura com essa voz que tem.

\- Ah! Não acabe com os meus sonhos, Mione. – Ron fingiu sentir uma dor no coração. – Você sabe que eu sempre quis ser uma estrela do rock!

Harry riu com os dois, sentindo que o passado e a névoa de medo e desespero se faziam mais leve em sua mente. Não tinha certeza inda de onde estava, mas isso não o importaria enquanto estivesse com seus amigos por perto. Não tinha certeza nem de que dia era ou de como havia chegado ali. Tampouco podia se lembrar muito do último verão, exceto o fato de que ele havia sido muito ruim.

Os Grifinórios perceberam como a expressão de Harry mudava e rapidamente trataram de distraí-lo.

\- Por que não tentamos com você, Harry? – Hermione perguntou e os olhos verdes do garoto se fixaram nela mais uma vez.

\- Será uma incrível canção de rock ou algo parecido – Ron disse em tom de brincadeira.

\- Como quiser – Harry disse sacudindo a cabeça;

\- Verdade! – Hermione o animou. – Vai ser divertido!

\- Quer ouvir a do Malfoy? – Ron interrompeu astuciosamente.

\- O que? – perguntou Harry, mordiscando seu lábio e sorrindo. Pelas expressões de seus amigos, deveria ser algo divertido.

\- Deixe-me ver. Eu a ouvi apenas uma vez, então posso errar alguma coisa – Hermione sorriu abertamente e cantou. Sua voz não era perfeita mas era muito melhor que a de Ron. - **"Winter winds have gone and faded.. ****I told the skies of thoughts of gray...** **Tears upon my pillow laying, a child lost to pain… I pray… For better days… Lift me up, lead me from this place…** **Let your love be a blessing on my face **– Hermione sorriu e continuou. – **I'm rising up. I changed before your eyes.** **How does darkness in the light?...** **Heaven hope come and change me…** **Out of ashes make me whole…** **Lift me up and recreate me...** **And help me overcome…** **Myself...** **Lead me from hell…"**

Original:

_Winter winds have gone and faded_

(Os ventos do inverno já vieram e já se foram)

_October skies are thoughts of gray_

(Os céus de outubro são pensamentos cinzas)

Tears upon my pillow laying

(Lágrimas sobre o meu travesseiro)

_A child lost to pain_

(Uma criança perdida para a dor)

_I pray for better days_

(Eu rezo por dias melhores)

_Lift me up_

(Levante-me)

_Lead me from this place_

(Guie-me neste lugar)

_Let your love be messy on my face_

(Deixe seu amor sujar o meu rosto)

_Rising up, I change before your eyes_

(Elevando-me, eu mudo diante dos seus olhos)

_How the darkness faded in the light_

(Como as trevas desapareceram na luz)

_Light_

(Luz)

_Hand of hope come and change me_

(A mão da esperança vem e me muda)

_Out of ashes make me whole_

(Das cinzas, faz-me completa)

_Lift me up and recreate me_

(Levante-me e recrie-me)

_Help me overcome Myself_

(Ajude-me a me superar)

_Lead me from hell_

(Conduza-me do inferno)

O sorriso de Harry se encolheu e ele olhou encantado para Hermione. Sentia como se algo importante estivesse acontecendo. Como se ela estivesse lhe dizendo algo urgente. Não. Hermione, não. Malfoy. Como se Malfoy estivesse dizendo algo, como se tivesse encontrado o segredo do universo escondido na canção que Hermione estava cantando.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou com a boca aberta enquanto ela cantava para ele. As palavras se filtraram em sua cabeça. Ron a estava acompanhando no fundo, e de repente pegou velocidade. O canto de Hermione se apressou um pouco para continuar o dueto, dando mais ênfase nas palavras, e estas encharcavam Harry, como chuva.

"**I'm rising up, I'm moving on… Give me strength to carry on… I feel the light upon my face… I hear the angel's words of grace… My broken wings were to fly… You lift me up and justify… I'm standing up. I'm standing out… I feel the walls come crashing down…".**

Original:

_I'm rising up, I'm moving on_

(Eu estou subindo, Eu estou seguindo em frente)

_Give me strength to carry on_

(Dê-me força para continuar)

_I feel the light upon my face_

(Eu sinto a luz no meu rosto)

_I hear the angels words of grace_

(Eu ouço os anjos, palavras de graça)

_My broken wings that never flied_

(Minhas asas quebradas que nunca voam)

_Lift me up and justify_

(Levante-me e justifique)

_Standing up and standing out_

(Levantando e destacando)

_I feel the walls comes crashing down_

(Eu sinto as paredes desabando)

\- Isso foi muito lindo – Ron riu. – Deveria ter visto sua cara quando uma suave voz feminina cantou a canção.

\- O que está pensando? – Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente, sem entender a expressão de Harry.

\- Nada – Harry sacudiu a cabeça com força. – Você tem uma voz boa.

Hermione corou e Ron deu risada, ela lhe deu uma palmada no braço e se voltou para Harry. – O que acha? Quer tentar?

\- Não sei... –Harry torceu o cobertor em dúvida.

\- Vamos, Harry – Ron pediu. – Não pode ser pior que a minha.

\- Só se você quiser – Hermione lhe garantiu.

\- Certo – Harry aceitou, olhando a cara de cachorrinho que Ron sustentava.

Hermione sorriu amplamente e pegou sua varinha.

\- Bem, _Musica Anima_.

O feitiço tocou seu amigo e os sorrisos se dissolveram quase instantaneamente. Os olhos de Harry reviraram para trás e uma luz branca pulso ao seu redor, se entrelaçou e se fez uma, ficando mais forte e mais brilhante a cada segundo. Hermione lançou um grito abafado e caminhou para trás. Harry se elevou na cama, flutuando uns centímetros acima. De seu peito surgiu uma luz, enchendo o quarto como um enorme refletor, e ao mesmo tempo a música surgiu, forte e poderosa. Penetrou o castelo e todos em Hogwarts puderam ouvi-la.

Quase mil pessoas congelaram, enquanto o soar de um piano prendia sua atenção. Não havia outro instrumento, tampouco era necessário. Lento e elegante, fluindo como água, poderoso. Logo as palavras foram cantadas por um anjo. Profundas e roucas, mas ainda assim, remontando as notas altas, unindo-se ao piano, comovendo os corações de cada um com a ânsia e a pena que a doce voz continha.

**I've been looking in a mirror for so long**

(Eu estive olhando no espelho por tanto tempo)

**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side**

(Que eu passei a acreditar que minha alma está só do outro lado)

**All the little pieces falling, shattered**

(Todas os pequenos pedaços caindo, quebrados)

**Shards of me too sharp to put back together**

(Pedaços de mim afiados demais para serem colocados de volta)

**Too small to matter**

(Pequenos demais para terem importância)

**But big enough to cut me into so many**

(Mas grandes o suficientes para me cortarem em tantos)

**Little pieces if I try to touch her**

(Pequenos pedaços se eu tentar tocá-la)

**And I bleed. I bleed**

(E eu sangro, eu sangro)

**And I breathe. I breathe, no more**

(E eu respiro. Eu respiro, não mais)

A voz foi se enfraquecendo, levando todos os corações com ela, e o piano continuou tocando. Dumbledore olhou sobre o Salão Principal e viu garotos do primeiro ano chorando. Os mais velhos estavam sentados com os olhos fechados, deixando que a canção os levasse. Sentiu o olhar de alguém e olhou para a direita, encontrando Severus que o mirava fixamente, seus olhos escuros lhes responderam. Merlin, os amigos de Harry deveriam ter testado nele o feitiço que aprendera pela manhã!

**I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well**

(Eu respiro e tento desenhar o que meus espíritos induzem)

**Yet again you refuse to drink**

(Mais uma vez você se recusa a beber)

**Like a stubborn child**

(Como uma criança teimosa)

**Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever**

(Mentiras para me convencer de que estive doente para sempre)

**And all of this will make sense when I get better**

(E tudo isso fará sentido quando eu melhorar)

**But I know the difference between myself and my reflection**

(Mas eu sei a diferença entre mim e o meu reflex)

**I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love**

(E eu não vou evitar querer saber qual de nós você ama)

A voz silenciou outra vez, deixando o piano remontar com dor. Draco não viu mais o Salão. Não podia sentir o banco em que estava sentado, nem as centenas de pessoas que o rodeavam. A única coisa da qual era consciente eram as palavras que lhe atravessavam a pele e fluíam através de si como uma névoa de sangue.

Pansy apertava fortemente a mão de Greg, enquanto as lágrimas lhe caíam pelas bochechas. Vince estava agarrando a mesa com tanta força que algumas lasquinhas se enterraram embaixo de suas unhas e ele nem sequer sentiu. Blaise estava sentado, sustentando seu peito, sobre o coração. Ginny e Neville se apertaram um contra o outro, balançando-se suavemente. Eles sabiam qual coração estavam escutando e isso os destruía profundamente.

**So I bleed. I bleed**

(Então eu sangro. Eu sangro)

**And I breathe**

(E eu respiro)

**I breathe no**

(Eu respiro, não)

**Bleed. I bleed**

(Sangro. Eu sangro)

**And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no more**

(E eu respiro. Eu respiro. Eu respiro. Eu respiro, não mais)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T**

Tinha me esquecido do quanto isso é triste, enfim.

Até a próxima!

Abraços!


	3. Capítulo III

**Crescendo com a Dor**

"No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajuda-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."

**Fanfiction de SensiblyTainted.**

_**Tradução em espanhol: Dulzura Letal.**_

**Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**N/T:**

**ATENÇÃO! Este capítulo contém cenas de abuso físico e psicológico! **

Tenha isso em mente ao prosseguir!

No mais, perdoem os erros.

Boa leitura!

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Capítulo III**

Quando as últimas notas da canção terminaram, a luz que envolvia Harry se desvaneceu. Hermione e Ron viram com o coração apertado como seu amigo descia com suavidade para a cama, inconsciente. Sentaram-se e permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos antes de reunirem forças para se mexer. Hermione retirou o cabelo úmido de suor do rosto de Harry.

A sala de aula onde há pouco havia tido a última classe de Poções do dia, aos poucos, ia ficando vazia quando Draco entrou. Severus levantou o olhar para o seu afilhado, sem expressão alguma em seu rosto. Draco sorriu vagamente e apoiou as costas contra a mesa. Severus exalou, inclinando-se em sua cadeira, uma das mãos massageando o espaço entre seus olhos.

\- O que precisa, Draco?

\- Tenho uma pergunta sobre a leitura de ontem – ele respondeu, mas ambos que essa não era a razão que levara Draco até ali. O loiro inclinou-se, pegou um livro e o abriu. Quando encontrou o capítulo, eram os únicos dentro da sala. Draco sorriu astutamente e sacou sua varinha.

\- Aí está – a porta fechou-se suavemente e uma barreira de silêncio se estendeu sobre eles. – Padrinho, estou preocupado com você. Parece um pouco mal.

\- Não tenho tempo para isso – Severus colocou-se de pé, mas antes que pudesse ir,

Draco lhe pegou pelo pulso.

\- Eu posso ajudar – Draco disse suavemente.

\- Deixarei você saber, caso eu precise de sua ajuda. Mas, te garanto que sou bastante capaz de manejar meus próprios assuntos – Severus lhe lançou um olhar feroz, sua voz tornando-se fria. – Deixo-o avisado, Draco. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis ou irá aprender o quanto posso tolerar sua estupidez.

Draco parou e arrumou sua roupa. Depois de um momento, levantou a cabeça para olhar seu padrinho nos olhos. – Você está cansado e vou supor que seja sua fadiga falando.

\- Draco – Severus suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro do adolescente -, você tem razão. Só não estou autorizado e lhe dar nenhuma informação. Se ficar investigando por aí, pode expor o assunto a uma atenção que não queremos que ele receba. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

\- Entendo – Draco assentiu -, mas lembre-se de que pode contar comigo.

\- Farei isso. Agora, vamos jantar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Depois do jantar, Pansy e Draco deixaram o Salão Principal e se encaminharam para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Greg e Vince vinham alguns passos atrás. Na metade do caminho, confiaram que ninguém poderia lhes escutar.

\- Os Grifinórios estão dizendo que Potter está treinando para a Guerra, mas a panelinha mais próxima está muito aflita, como se isso não fosse verdade – Pansy disse rapidamente.

\- E o que os outros Grifinórios pensam? – Greg bufou.

\- Não está morto – Vince disse lentamente. – Não é mesmo?

\- Não – Draco sacudiu a cabeça – teríamos visto mais que uma reação angustiada e eles não poderiam esconder o fato. Sem dúvidas informariam a toda a Casa sobre sua morte e, eventualmente, a todo o colégio.

\- Então não vamos conseguir nada sem falar diretamente com os que têm as respostas certas – Pansy exclamou. – Tentaremos a sorte?

\- Ainda não – Draco negou.

Ainda que lhe custasse fazê-lo. A canção havia sido fascinante e continuava em sua mente. Ele realmente precisava ver Potter. Seu padrinho temia, genuinamente, que alguém que não fosse leal soubesse da verdade que rodeava a nova desgraça de Potter. Ficar rodeando poderia significar uma fuga em meio a segurança.

\- Vamos deixar assim por enquanto. Não temos informações o suficiente para pressioná-los.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus olhou atentamente o número 4 de Privet Drive. Esta seria a última noite e logo ele tentaria juntar todas as peças. Sentiu um calafrio quando seus pensamentos lhe trouxeram a canção, perseguindo sua consciência. Não sabia o motivo de vacilar daquela forma. Isso não era de seu feitio, mas a casa parecia sinistra esta noite. Com um gesto determinado, ele se ergueu e entrou. Rapidamente sentou-se no living, como já o havia feito antes, murmurou o feitiço e fechou os olhos, começando com a última memória.

Harry estava sentando na mesa do jantar. Sua tia Petúnia se recusava a olha-lo, conversava apenas com Dudley e Vernon. Seu tio lhe lançava olhares assassinos de segundos em segundos. Harry tentava ignorá-lo, sua mão tremia enquanto levava pequenas quantidades de comida à boca. Na metade do jantar ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de seu primo. Dudley não o olhou com desprezo. O olhava impassível, mas seus lábios estavam franzidos. Harry abaixou a cabeça novamente, rapidamente, e com medo.

Começou a sentir-se obnubilado (_N/T: com sensopercepção alterada_). Havia trabalhado no quintal o dia todo, debaixo do sol. A mesa rodou por um segundo e depois voltou a estar em seu foco. Pensou que era melhor sair agora, antes que terminasse com o rosto enterrado no purê. Colocou-se de pé e cambaleou. Estava realmente cansado. A escadaria se mexia e deslizava em baixo de seus pés. Por um momento, pensou que estava de volta à Hogwarts, e esse pensamento o encheu de pena e felicidade, na mesma medida.

Finalmente, chegou ao segundo quarto de Dudley e caiu na cama. Tudo parou de girar e a náusea se foi. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, seu corpo entorpecido. Aquilo não era nada bom. Ele havia trabalhado arduamente durante centenas de vezes em sua vida, mas nunca havia se sentido assim. Havia algo errado com ele. Algo estava mantendo-o frouxo e como se estivesse dentro de uma névoa.

Uma poção talvez? Mas não estava no colégio. Sua família não podia fazer magia. Drogas? Na comida ou na bebida?

Horas mais tardes – ou foram minutos? – ouviu os passos de seu tio subindo as escadas. O coração de Harry começou a bater rápido. Gemeu e tentou se virar, tentou parar-se. Não podia se mover! O terror o invadiu, queria jogar-se para o lado, porém nem sequer conseguiu se mexer! Não, ele não poderia estar desamparado. Merecia o castigo, já o havia aceitado, mas, por que não conseguia se mover? Ele tinha que se mover!

A porta se abriu e a luz do corredor machucou os seus olhos. A porta se fechou, Harry porém não podia ver nada. Seu peito estava pesado. Os passos de Vernon soaram bem perto dos seus ouvidos. A cinta não! Mas, merecia isso. Doeria, mas era somente isso: dor. Sobreviveria. Diferente de Sirius. Era o mínimo que merecia.

**I've been looking in a mirror for so long …**

_Eu estive olhando o espelho por tanto tempo ..._

Mãos outra vez. Suas calças foram abaixadas, deixando-o exposto. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, começou a lutar e sons estrangulados saíam de sua garganta. Pânico. A janela agitou-se um pouco, sua magia tentou surgir, finalmente levantando-se para defende-lo, e Harry quase gritou de alívio. Mas, no momento seguinte, ela deslizou pelos dedos de sua mente, ele não podia alcança-la. Não! Algo a bloqueava, algo adormecia seu controle sobre sua magia!

… **That I've come to believe …**

_... Que eu passei a acreditar …_

\- Fenômeno inútil! – Vernon grunhiu. – Está na hora de começar a me pagar por todo o trabalho que dá à minha família.

… **my soul's on the other side …**

_... que minha alma está só do outro lado …_

Um choro suave preencheu o quarto, enquanto ele era girado sobre seu estomago. Seus braços frouxos foram puxados para trás, uma das grandes mãos de Vernon prendeu os pequenos pulsos com viventes algemas. O pequeno corpo começou a tremer e Vernon grunhiu, trabalhando mais rápido. Um tremor atravessou o chão, mas logo parou.

… **All the little pieces falling …**

_... Todos os pequenos pedaços caindo ... _

Harry jazia indefeso. Suas pernas foram separadas e seus joelhos dobrados. Tudo tão devagar. Ele queria gritar, tentou, mas nem sequer sua garganta conseguia controlar. Enlouquecido de terror, tentou brigar, morder, arranhar, qualquer coisa... que o libertasse. Desnudo. Mãos sobre sua pele. Afogado, hiperventilando. Seu choro e o fedor de medo preenchiam o quarto. Seus ombros ardiam sobre a pressão que o homem lhe desferia, mas não esqueceu-se de ainda estar consciente quando sentiu algo duro roçando sua pele nua. Harry agitou-se mais uma vez, um choramingo subindo por sua garganta. O som de um animal ferido. Sua magia mantendo-se longe.

… **Shattered …**

… _Quebrado …_

\- Não – Harry gemeu antes que uma lenta agonia envolvesse seu mundo. – Nãããão!

… **Shards of me too sharp to put back together …**

_... Pedaços de mim afiados demais para serem colocados de volta ..._

Harry estava acostumado a dor. Mas isso não era somente dor. Lentamente, terrivelmente, seu tio deslizou para dentro dele, soltando seus pulsos. Por que ele? Ele não queria aquilo! Pare! Chega! Por que sua magia não se manifestava? Inútil, fenômeno. Dor. Humilhação. O homem o estocava, gemia. Harry dificilmente conseguia respirar. Empurrou, mais uma vez. Asqueroso, repugnante. Completamente indefeso.

**... Too small to matter ...**

_... Pequenos demais para terem importância ..._

\- Sim, sim. Merda, que delícia... Merda!

**... But big enough to cut me into so many …**

_... Mas grandes o suficientes para me cortarem em tantos ..._

… **Little pieces if I try to touch her ...**

_... Pequenos pedaços se eu tentar tocá-la ..._

Louco, perdido, fundindo-se. Com medo. Com dor. A sujeira caiu em sua alma e seu tio gritou roucamente enquanto soltava sua asquerosa semente o mais profundo que conseguiu dentro do relutante corpo de Harry. Harry vomitou, chorando horrivelmente. Vernon grunhiu e o atirou para o lado. O vomito empapou o seu cabelo. Sangue e sêmen escorreram entre suas pernas. Harry desejou freneticamente tirar aquilo de si. Tirem-me isso! Mas só conseguiu com que seus músculos fizessem um movimento espasmódico durante alguns segundos. Desejou freneticamente fugir de seu tio, da dor profunda, do medo lacerante, o mais poderoso que já havia conhecido. Então afundou-se em si mesmo. Tão fundo que já não estava mais consciente, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem abertos, com o olhar fixo.

Como se fosse um cadáver.

**... And I bleed. I bleed ... **

_... E eu sangrei, eu sangrei ... _

Ele nunca viu seu primo entrar no quarto e carrega-lo até o banheiro para limpá-lo. Nunca escutou as promessas de Dudley de que Vernon nunca o tocaria uma segunda vez. Nunca notou que sua tia colocou Vernon para fora de sua casa e chamou a polícia. Nunca percebeu os dias que se passavam. Tampouco notou que Dudley o alimentava duas vezes ao dia e conversava consigo constantemente. Nunca escutou sua tia lhe dizer que juntara todas as suas coisas e que se preparara para ir até a estação de trem. Nunca se deu conta de que seu corpo obedecia e se movia e respirava sem ele. Ele não viu. Não estava consciente.

Estava morto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus cambaleou, saiu da casa e vomitou. Logo caminhou alguns passos, só para inclinar-se mais uma vez, despejando bile por sua boca. Aquilo era muito ruim. Muito, muito ruim. O estupro é a destruição do corpo e da alma da pessoa. O último estupro de uma bruxa ou de um mago havia sido há mais de cento e trinta e oito anos. De tão raros que eram, os abusos eram mais comuns, mas ainda assim, vil.

O abuso no Mundo Mágico acontecia quando alguém enfeitiçava um companheiro relutante, fazendo com que ele perdesse a razão temporariamente pelo desejo, ou quando o corpo da vítima era usado quando não estava consciente. Mas o estupro, quando a mente da pessoa estava livre de intoxicações e totalmente consciente, estava muito além do detestável.

No Mundo Mágico, o estupro era o pior dos crimes. Pior que o assassinato. No mesmo nível do roubo da alma. Era tão ruim que o estuprador era executado imediatamente, sem julgamento, porque a bruxa ou o mago, vítima do ato, perdia não só sua dignidade e controle, como também perdia sua magia. Enquanto o estuprador podia passar por um julgamento e ir para a prisão, a vítima poderia ficar quebrada, mas não totalmente impedida.

Não importava a razão pela qual a magia inata da pessoa não havia sido capaz de deter o estupro, a vítima era tomada por um profundo sentimento de traição e se resguardava de seu próprio poder, permanentemente e irreversivelmente. Nunca antes na história, uma vítima de estupro havia podido recuperar o controle de sua magia, e toda, cada uma, sem exceções, eventualmente, se suicidavam.

Em média, a maioria morria no mês posterior ao estupro. O maior período de tempo que uma vítima já sobrevivera fora de oito meses – e isso só foi possível porque era controlada constantemente. Mas, quando não foi permitido à vítima acabar com sua própria vida, seu coração parou, sem qualquer motivo físico. O coração só havia se dado por vencido.

… **And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no more …**

... E eu respirei. Eu respirei. Eu respirei. Eu respirei, não mais...

Severus tremeu com horror e vomitou outra vez. Nunca havia visto uma vítima de estupro. Havia lido sobre elas, óbvio, mas nunca havia conhecido uma. Nem sequer os Comensais da Morte, em seus ataques, enquanto torturavam Trouxas, haviam estuprado alguém. Tremendo, caiu de joelhos, com um gemido dolorido. Não podia tirar aquilo de sua cabeça, continuava a ver o menino quebrado, sujeitado, tomado contra a sua vontade. Continuava a ouvir os gritos de Harry, como um animal ferido e aterrorizado. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do medo, da urina, do desespero, da enfermidade, misturados com o cheiro de sexo.

Levantou-se novamente, mas não vomitou mais. Havia lágrimas em suas bochechas pálidas. Deveria recompor-se, tinha que Aparatar e voltar ao colégio, mas não conseguia manter-se em pé. Estava paralisado. Literalmente, não podia pensar dado tudo o que sabia agora. Harry havia sido estuprado. Náuseas. Oh, Merlin, não poda consertar isso! Não podia! Fechou os olhos com força, a aurora anunciava-se cinza, aninhada e miserável sobre a calçada na frente da casa dos Dursley. O cheiro de seu próprio vômito o assolou. O horror daquela casa retorcia-se em sua mente, deveria morder os lábios com força para não gritar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco despertou em um salto quando as cortinas foram puxadas e abertas, sua mão correndo rápida para debaixo de seu travesseiro, para pegar sua varinha. Quando viu que era Pansy, relaxou, e se esticou dando um bocejo. Sua amiga lhe sorriu, vendo que ele não vestia a parte de cima de seu pijama. Draco fez um gesto vago, mas Pansy balançou a cabeça.

\- Tem algo de errado com o Professor Snape.

Draco levantou-se rapidamente, colocou uma camisa e correu atrás dela. O quarto do Chefe da Sonserina era em um corredor além do Salão Comunal. Pansy lhe explicou que havia acordado de um pesadelo, saiu para caminhas e encontrou a porta aberta. Severus nunca deixava sua porta aberta. Draco o procurou pela sala de estar e encontrou seu padrinho no sofá, os joelhos contra o peito. Parecia dormir, mas a cada segundo seu corpo se sacudia.

\- Eu me encarrego disso – Draco disse com firmeza.

\- Tem certeza? - Pansy franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, vamos, eu cuido disso – a empurrou para fora e fechou a porta.

Cuidadosamente aproximou-se de seu padrinho. Parecia doente. Seu rosto luzia pálido como gesso e estava úmido, seus olhos moviam-se rápidos por debaixo das pálpebras. Ele tremia, e sua posição era completamente defensiva. Draco dirigiu-se até o escritório do outro lado do quarto, pegou uma poção calmante e outra para dormir. As administrou com cuidado. Severus gemeu de forma muito dolorida antes de fundir-se ainda mais no sofá.

\- Descanse – Draco lhe disse suavemente.

Seus olhos estavam escuros de preocupação quando o deixou para ir até Dumbledore e informa-lo de que Severus não poderia lecionar suas aulas naquele dia. Ele nunca havia visto seu padrinho daquele jeito, nem sequer sob a maldição Cruciatus, nem sequer quando era obrigado a participar dos jogos de Voldemort. Draco já o havia visto temeroso, enojado, desgostoso, deprimido. Mas, nunca o havia visto tão balançado. As coisas pareciam ser bem piores do que ele havia imaginado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Os quatro Grifinórios, liderados por Hermione, foram diretamente para o escritório do Diretor, assim que as aulas da manhã terminaram. Todos realmente preocupados, porque Snape não havia lecionado nenhuma de suas aulas. Não acreditaram em nenhum momento na história de que ele havia sido arrebatado por uma gripe. Sabiam que tinha a ver com Harry, sabiam que não era algo bom e estavam decididos a descobrirem a verdade.

Chegaram à gárgula, mas antes que começasse a tentar adivinhar a senha, ela deslizou. Subiram as escadas com rapidez. Dumbledore estava parado perto da janela, os braços cruzado contra o peito, de costas para eles. Não disseram nada, esperando pacientemente, mas os minutos se passavam e seu medo aumentava. Finalmente, Hermione não suportou mais.

\- Senhor Diretor, está tudo bem com o Professor Snape? Harry está bem? –perguntou atropelando as palavras.

Dumbledore girou-se com lentidão, parecia ser feito de lata e os Grifinórios empalideceram. O ancião fez um gesto para as cadeiras à frente de sua mesa e eles se sentaram. Dumbledore tomou lugar em sua própria cadeira, respirando fundo. Fawakes voou até ele e soltou um pequeno ruído, tranquilizando-o. Ele sorriu e lhe acariciou as plumas.

\- O Professor Snape está bem. Está cansado por conjurar os feitiços de memória. Já terminou na casa e tem todas as informações que precisa para ajudar Harry. Espalhei o rumor da gripe porque o Professor Snape se afastará por alguns dias para estar exclusivamente com Harry.

\- O senhor acha que vai dar certo? Acha que o Professor sabe como ajuda-lo? – Hermione perguntou excitada.

\- O Professor Snape fará tudo o que puder- Dumbledore prometeu. – Mas, será um processo difícil. Deverá fazer com que Harry aceite tudo o que passou e isso será doloroso. Além disso, o Professor está tentando fazer com que Harry seja honesto, o que não é uma tarefa fácil. Por isso, vou pedir para que não o visitem, até que consigam algum progresso. Vocês são incentivos para Harry, de qualquer forma.

\- Mas, Professor! – Ron protestou. – Queremos que Harry saiba que estamos ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça, se ele só faz o que lhe dizem.

\- Eu entendo e Harry também entenderá. Diremos a ele que suas visitas serão permitidas de acordo com o consenso do Professor Snape. Dessa forma, ele saberá que vocês querem visita-lo, porém que é Snape que não os permite.

\- Compreendemos – disse Hermione. – Como perguntaremos ao Professor se podemos vê-lo?

\- Venham até mim. Não queremos que vocês sejam associados ao Professor Snape mais que o normal. Ninguém pode saber sobre a condição de Harry e qualquer comportamento fora do comum pode atrair curiosos.

\- Podemos dizer que estávamos preocupados e triste porque minha avó estava no hospital – Neville ofereceu. – O que é verdade, recebi uma carta esta manhã, dizendo que ela já saiu e que está bem.

\- Perfeito! – Dumbledore sorriu largamente. – Agora vão, e não se preocupem demais. Harry está em boas mãos.

Os Grifinórios se despediram e deixaram o Diretor sozinho. Dumbledore sentou-se em sua mesa, todo seu encanto e confiança desmoronou, deixando a sombra de um homem que olhava fixamente para o seu escritório. A culpa lhe pesava, esmagava sua alma, deixando seus ossos quebradiços. Cansado, parou e foi para o seu quarto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus reviu as memórias mágicas do que Harry havia feito desde que recobrara a consciência. Viu a conversa com o Diretor, as visitas de seus amigos e mordeu o lábio. Harry não parecia um suicida. Parecia até alegre, mas Severus podia ver além. Harry não havia perguntado nenhuma vez onde estava ou quando ia deixar aquele lugar. Sem dúvidas, se alguém lhe oferecesse a oportunidade de partir, ele o recusaria. Nunca mencionou nada sobre o que aconteceu, provavelmente não estava consciente do fato. Suas memórias estavam enterradas bem fundo. Se alguém se aproximava com questões pouco prazerosas, seus olhos se punham vidrados e ele se retraía.

Mas, essa era uma técnica para ganhar tempo, ele estava criando uma zona de isolamento entre ele e sua mente. Não seria o suficiente para deter um eventual desmoronamento e a necessidade de se matar. Mas aquele era Harry Potter, com ele não dava para saber como as coisas seriam. Severus percebeu que ele havia reagido com muita força ao feitiço da canção. Talvez ainda tivesse algum controle sobre sua magia. Se fosse assim, aquele era um sinal de que havia grandes chances de ele se recordar. Essa seria a primeira coisa que ele tentaria.

Entrou no quarto de Harry. Toda sua confiança pareceu evaporar quando viu o que havia do outro lado da porta. Ver Harry em pessoa lhe trouxe de novo tudo aquilo que havia presenciado e ele se agarrou seu autocontrole para não cede à náusea. Por sorte, parecia que Harry dormia, sem saber de seu esforço. Respirou fundo várias vezes e caminhou até ele, seus braços carregados com uma bandeja com o almoço, que fora apoiada na mesa.

\- Harry, acorde. Vamos, Potter, trouxe o seu almoço.

O garoto se moveu e piscou, os pálidos olhos verdes olharam para o Professor. Severus manteve seu rosto sem expressão, mas queria franzir seu cenho. Por que os olhos de Harry tornaram-se vazios outra vez? Foi a canção? Ele se lembrava de como havia soado? Olharam um para o outro e ninguém falou ou se moveu. Os olhos de Harry começaram a escurecer lentamente. Severus relaxou seus ombros. Deveria ter sido ele que causara o retraimento de Harry. Sua presença havia feito com que o garoto se assustasse. Talvez tivesse pensado que estava ali para aterroriza-lo.

\- Boa tarde, Harry – Severus disse com calma, nem gentil nem áspero. – Te garanto que agora que estamos livres de observadores não me comportarei como um Comensal da Morte. Está com fome?

Harry o olhou fixamente, com incerteza. Severus aproximou a comida e pegou um livro entre as dobras de sua túnica. Era um livro Trouxa de Psicologia, mas o cobertor não mostrava o título. Harry não podia dizer do que se tratava. Ele levou quase duas horas para terminar, quando empurrou a bandeja, Severus abaixou o livro e colocou a bandeja de lada.

\- Precisa usar o banheiro?

\- Sim, senhor – Harry disse docilmente, Severus lhe lembrando o modo que Vernon lhe tratava pela rudeza. Quase fugiu, mas se conteve.

\- Quando estamos sozinhos, eu gosto que meus amigos me chamem de Sev – mentiu entredentes. Primeiro, não tinha amigos. Ainda não e, se Harry pudesse opinar, não os teria nunca. Segundo, nunca ninguém o chamou de Sev, em toda a sua vida.

\- Sim, Sev – Harry respondeu, seus lábios se movendo em um sorriso.

Severus lhe sorriu e pegou o livro outra vez, para não incomoda-lo... Logo, Harry voltou e subiu na cama. Severus deixou o livro e o submeteu a uma larga lista de exames de saúde. Harry fora muito paciente e respondeu que se sentia bem depois de cada pergunta. Severus sabia disso, mas usou temas impessoais para fazer com que ele se sentisse cômodo em sua presença.

\- Você tem sua varinha? Gostaria de testar seus níveis de magia.

\- Mmmm – Harry mordeu o lábio, procurando-a com os olhos. – Não podia ficar aqui sem ela, não é? Aqui está, na mesa – sorriu ao seu Professor e a pegou.

\- Tente um simples feitiço de levitação com este livro – Severus ordenou e Harry assentiu.

\- _Wingardium leviosa_ – disse, movendo sua varinha.

O livro nem se mexeu. Tentaram duas dúzias de outros feitiços que Harry deveria poder conjurar facilmente, mas nenhum funcionou. Quando lhe perguntou, Harry disse que não sentia sua varinha com a quentura de sempre, a sentia como se fosse madeira comum. Severus acovardou-se e sentiu dor mentalmente ante a informação.

Mas, no exterior assentiu e manteve uma fachada de profissionalismo.

\- Precisa descansar mais. Você está bem? Sei que deve estar sentindo falta de seus amigos.

\- Não, estou bem aqui – Harry garantiu rapidamente, tirando o cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto, revelando sua cicatriz.

\- Trarei algumas coisas para manter você ocupado – Severus ofereceu – pode ser irritante ficar chafurdando nessa cama, uh?

Os lábios de Harry ficaram tensos. Aquilo era para soar como um gracejo ou como uma crítica à sua debilidade? Severus percebeu e o tranquilizou. – Eu fico com inveja, adoraria ter um tempo para descansar e relaxar. Aproveite enquanto pode, Harry.

\- Farei isso, Sev. Obrigado – disse Harry, os olhinhos brilhando.

\- Então, o que prefere: livros, cartas, xadrez?

\- Livros, eu acho – Harry encolheu os ombros.

Severus sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele não tocaria nenhum se não fosse lhe ordenado. Harry não se dedicava a nenhuma atividade por si mesmo. Severus tinha que levar o garoto a fazer o primeiro movimento, de alguma maneira. Tirá-lo do tédio não seria o suficiente para que Harry participasse voluntariamente de sua própria vida. A tentativa com seus amigos não havia dado resultado. Severus assentiu com um ar ausente e se foi. Tinha muito o que pensar e um plano para arquitetar antes de voltar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco e seus amigos caminhavam casualmente ao redor do lago, desfrutando dos últimos raios de sol do dia. Ninguém estava vestindo o uniforme do colégio. Draco usava calças pretas e uma camisa também preta. Pansy, uma saia verde longa e uma camisa branca. Dreg e Vince usavam calças cinzas e camisas brancas. Draco colocou a mão nos bolsos e Pansy se soltou de seu braço.

\- De forma que sua avó estava doente – ele murmurou pensativo.

\- Isso não me convenceu – Vince disse com firmeza.

\- Sim, ficaram sabendo esta manhã que já está melhor, então por que estão ainda mais ansiosos que antes? – Greg completou com o cenho franzido.

\- Eles são terríveis mentindo – Pansy concordou. – Não se mostraram mais alegres depois do almoço.

\- Então foi forçado – Draco assentiu. – Nada mudou, estão tentando esconde-lo melhor.

\- Bem, estão falhando – Vince bufou.

\- E o que sabemos do Professor Snape? – Greg perguntou. – Ele está realmente doente?

\- Talvez, provavelmente – Draco respondeu. Ele não tinha escrúpulos para cobrir seu padrinho, ainda mais diante de seus amigos. – Estava febril e tinha calafrios quando o vi esta manhã.

\- Por minha culpa – Pansy disse desgostosa.

\- Talvez – Draco lhe sorriu. Uma coruja veio voando e vibrou na frente de Draco. Ele suspirou e aceitou a carta. – Negócios. Vamos para dentro. Tenho que me encarregar disso.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Boa tarde, Harry – disse Severus, entrando com o jantar.

O adolescente havia estado sentado, olhando fixo para a parede. Ouvindo o seu Professor, girou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes antes de deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso. Severus colocou a bandeja no colo de Harry, mas ele não fez movimentos como se fosse comer algo. Severus tirou sua túnica, a colocou sobre o encosto da cadeira junto à cama, usando agora um sweater da cor do aço e calças pretas. Com seus cabelos presos, sentou-se e cruzou as pernas.

\- Você não gosta disso?

\- O que? – Harry piscou outra vez e olhou para baixo. – Não... Está bom.

Severus o olhou e o que viu foi escuridão. – Não está com fome?

\- Não... Estou bem – Harry ofereceu um sorriso.

\- Por que não conversamos então? – Severus perguntou, tirando a bandeja.

\- Bom – Harry murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro do Professor.

\- Se lembra de quando a senhorita Granger te mostrou o feitiço que sua turma aprendeu outro dia? Aquele que produz o tema musical de cada um?

\- Sim – respondeu Harry, seus olhos se focaram melhor, concentrando-se em Severus. Este esperou, não querendo desviar a atenção o garoto. – Essa... Foi... Realmente linda. – As sobrancelhas de Harry se enrugaram e ele mordeu seu lábio. Quando falou outra vez o fez mais rápido, em um tom normal. – Eu gostaria de ouvi-la outra vez.

\- Qual? – Severus não deixou a oportunidade passar, seu coração se acelerou, ainda que não demonstrasse interesse.

\- Mmmmm – Harry olhou para o lado.

Severus pensou que ele o havia perdido mais uma vez, mas então, Harry começou a murmurar. Lentamente fazendo-o mais forte. Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram quando reconheceu a canção. Não era a de Draco?

**Hand of hope come and change me**

... A mão da esperança vem e me muda ...

… **Out of ashes make me whole …**

... Das cinzas, faz-me completa ...

Harry cantou docemente. Tinha uma voz linda.

\- É a canção do senhor Malfoy – Severus disse quando teve a certeza de que Harry não diria mais nada.

\- Draco – disse Harry e voltou-se para o Professor. – Alguma coisa aconteceu. Ele mudou?

Severus quis dar um pulo. Harry estava interessado. Genuinamente interessado e isso podia lhe salvar a vida se Severus pudesse construir e expandir esse sentimento. Maldita seja seu afilhado, parecia que ia acabar precisando de sua ajuda, depois de tudo. Graças à Merlin, o próximo dia era sexta-feira.

\- Posso trazê-lo aqui se quiser. Vocês podem conversar sobre isso.

Os olhos de Harry procuraram o do Professor e não encontraram engano, não confiava que ele realmente viesse. Talvez disse não. Ele era o garoto cujo pai estava lá quando... A mente de descarrilhou. Os olhos perderam o calor e ele ficou frouxo. Severus o chamou várias vezes até que ele se moveu outra vez.

\- O que? – ele perguntou lentamente.

\- Quer conversar sobre a canção de Draco?

A canção havia estado na mente de Harry desde que a havia escutado. As palavras eram fascinantes. Ele realmente queria ouvi-la em primeira mão. Encontrou a si mesmo assentindo antes de dize-lo. Severus lhe sorriu, cálido e afetuoso. Harry respondeu com outro sorriso, contente, ainda que não estivesse certo do porquê se sentia assim. Severus lhe entregou a bandeja novamente.

Desta vez ele comeu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T:**

A tradução deste capítulo foi quase um parto. Espero que tenham aproveitado.

Até a próxima!

Abraços!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Crescendo com a Dor**

"No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajuda-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."

**Fanfiction de SensiblyTainted.**

_**Tradução em espanhol: Dulzura Letal.**_

**Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**N/T:**

Perdoem os erros.

Boa leitura!

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Capítulo IV**

No dia seguinte, Draco se dirigiu ao laboratório de Poções, ao invés de ir ao Grande Salão para o almoço. McGonagall lhe havia dito que seu padrinho queria vê-lo depois das aulas, sem perder tempo. Quando chegou, a sala estava vazia, exceto por Severus. Lhe sorriu, mas seu padrinho não lhe respondeu; ao invés disso, fez um gesto apontado para o escritório e seguiu para lá.

A sala era pequena, mas fanaticamente organizada. Cada papel em seu arquivo, ou em seu armário, cada livro em sua estante. Até as coisas que estavam sobre a mesa se viam organizadas demais, prolixas. Draco se deixou cair em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa e apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha quando sentiu que se erguiam poderosas barreiras de privacidade.

\- Preciso de sua ajuda, Draco – Severus disse seriamente, sentando-se. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as pontas de seus dedos diante de si. – Mas antes de se envolver, preciso que faça um juramente de silêncio.

Draco não fez perguntas inúteis como: "é necessário?". Tinha certeza que era. Lembrou-se de seu padrinho tremendo e gemendo, aninhado no sofá. Queria realmente se envolver em algo que podia lhe fazer aquilo? Sabia que tinha a ver com o Garoto de Ouro. E ele tinha que saber mais. Assentiu e ofereceu sua mão. Severus a pegou e murmurou um feitiço, usou sua varinha como uma adaga, através da mão. Draco chiou, mas se manteve quieto.

\- Não falará sobre o que souber por mim, Dumbledore ou Harry, a respeito de Harry Potter, até o momento em que eu te libere do juramento.

\- Eu juro – Draco respondeu com calma. Um pulso mágico atravessou sua mão até o seu braço, passou por seu corpo e ele sentiu como se fosse balançado para frente e para trás, mas seu corpo não se moveu.

Severus assentiu e retirou sua varinha. Não havia uma marca física. O vínculo estava na magia de Draco. Se Draco tentasse quebrar o juramento, sua própria magia o impediria. Massageou sua mão e arqueou uma sobrancelha novamente. Desta vez, impaciente. Severus decidiu começar pelo mais fácil e contou ao seu afilhado como Harry havia sido encontrado no trem, o que ele havia presenciado na enfermaria e no quarto secreto. Draco escutava sem interrompê-lo. Quando Severus se calou, o loiro franziu o cenho.

\- Isso é... Um tremendo azar – disse delicadamente. – Mas você não está me contando tudo. Por que precisa de minha ajuda?

\- Você entende alguma coisa de Psicologia – Severus demandou.

\- Sim, o que você me ensinou. Mas nesse ponto, você é um mestre, eu não – Draco grunhiu.

Severus colocou-se de pé e caminhou alguns passos, cruzando o escritório. Não pegou nenhum livro, manteve-se de costas para Draco, as mãos dentro da túnica para esconder um tremor. Draco esperou pacientemente.

\- Harry sofre por causa de uma culpa tão poderosa que o deixou transtornado. Ele acredita que as maldades do Senhor Tenebroso são sua culpa, porque ainda não o destruiu. Acredita nisso desde o mais profundo de seu subconsciente. Por isso, sua magia não o protegeu contra os espancamentos de seu tio... Harry acredita que merece ser castigado. Mas, seu tio foi mais longe que isso, mais longe que qualquer castigo suportável, e Harry, finalmente, o repeliu. Sua magia tentou protege-lo, mas sem que ele soubesse, seu tio havia drogado sua comida; isso fez com que seu corpo não respondesse e de algum modo se interpôs entre ele e sua habilidade de controlar sua magia. Mas, sua mente manteve-se intacta. Estava completamente consciente, como você está agora, sentado aí.

\- Diga-me de uma vez – Draco disparou. Não podia permitir que ele continuasse dando voltas. As juntas de seus dedos já estavam brancas, suas mãos seguravam os braços da cadeira com força e todo o seu corpo estava tenso.

\- Seu tio... – Severus limpou a garganta e tentou outra vez. – Ele o estuprou. Harry foi estuprado por seu tio.

\- Merlin... – Draco murmurou roucamente. – Você viu...

Severus assentiu e Draco não o pressionou por mais respostas. Ele realmente, realmente não queria saber o que o seu padrinho havia visto. Não podia imaginar, nem tentou fazê-lo. O silêncio continuou até que Severus pode ser capaz de encarar Draco novamente. Voltou a sua cadeira e apoio as costas, levantou a cabeça, olhando o para o teto.

\- O que eu posso fazer? – Draco perguntou com suavidade.

\- A senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley contaram a ele sobre o feitiço da canção, tentando alegrá-lo. Por alguma razão, pensaram que a sua era uma boa opção para fazer isso. Mas, não fez ele rir, ao contrário, captou sua atenção.

\- O que está dizendo?

\- Por tudo o que aconteceu, Harry não tem vontade de viver. A única razão pela qual sobrevive é por sua negação completamente passiva. Ele não durará muito e morrerá. Desde que acordou, não perguntou nenhuma vez onde está ou se deveria fazer alguma coisa. Ele se senta e respira. Não participa. Mas, isso mudou ontem pela noite.

"Sem que eu o incentivasse, perguntou sobre sua canção e o que havia acontecido com você para aquele ser o seu tema. Então, o que quero é que diga aos seus amigos que deixará o colégio esta noite, depois do jantar, para ficar a cargo de seus negócios. Quero que passe o final de semana comigo e com Harry. Sua principal tarefa será mantê-lo interessado na vida, enquanto a minha será tentar fazer com que ele enfrente o que viveu e que queira superar isso."

\- Como vai fazer isso?

\- Passos pequenos – Severus suspirou e sentou-se direito. – Primeiro, vou analisar sua canção com ele. Verei se posso fazer com que admita os sentimentos que ela expressa, depois vamos seguir ao porquê do que sente. Se ele continuar vivo depois disso, vamos tentar nos encarregar da culpa que ele colocou no lugar errado.

\- E tudo o que você quer que eu faça é mantê-lo interessado? – Draco franziu o cenho.

\- Isso é vital – Severus disse, seriamente, cravando seu olhar no dele. – Não me importa se é uma trivialidade, Harry tem que se manter agarrado aos seus sentimentos de interesse. Se for diferente, não vai recuperar a vontade de viver. Entende?

\- Sim, entendo. Mas quero fazer mais que isso.

\- Uma coisa de cada vez, lembra? – Severus sorriu cansado, Draco lhe devolveu o sorriso.

\- Te vejo depois do jantar? – perguntou colocando-se de pé.

\- No meu quarto. Iremos de flú até a enfermaria – lhe disse, enquanto lhe indicava para que se retirasse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus se levantou. O barulho do Grande Salão foi diminuindo gradualmente, à medida que os alunos se dirigiam aos seus Salões Comunais. Ele não estava prestando a atenção realmente. Seus pensamentos estavam centrados no que podia acontecer quando levasse Draco para ver Harry. Aquilo podia acabar de mil maneiras diferentes... E ele não estava entusiasmado com nenhuma delas.

\- Severus, meu garoto. Venha me ver em meu escritório – Dumbledore disse.

O Professor levantou seus olhos escuros e viu o Diretor parado na entrada que os professores usavam para entrar e sair do Grande Salão. Assentiu e caminhou, passando ao seu lado, e dirigindo-se a direita, ao invés de ir até as masmorras. Dumbledore o seguiu em silêncio. Pouco tempo depois, alcançaram a gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório do Diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu para Severus e permaneceu em pé.

\- Caramelo de limão? – perguntou enquanto se sentava em sua mesa.

\- O que posso fazer por você, Albus?

\- Como está o jovem Harry? – perguntou.

Severus, breve e concisamente, lhe explicou o que havia observado, as conclusões a que havia chegado e o que planejava fazer para tentar de amenizar o dano. Dumbledore o escutou atentamente e assentiu. Severus fez um gesto com a cabeça e girou-se para sair, topando com Ron e Hermione. Os olhos dos garotos se iluminaram quando o viram.

\- Professor! Acha que podemos ver Harry? – Hermione pediu ansiosamente.

\- Ainda não. Deixarei você saber quando puder – Severus disparou e passou ao seu lado tempestivamente, cansado de perguntas. Tinha um maldito trabalho para fazer!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A cabeça de Harry girou lentamente assim que ouviu a porta se abrir. Viu que seu Professor e Malfoy entravam. Ele piscou. Já estava na hora de comer novamente? Sentia como se essa fosse a única coisa que fazia. Mas não podia nem imaginar mais o Professor Snape trazendo uma bandeja, indo embora e trazendo outra. Realmente não tinha fome. Piscou novamente e se deu conta de que seus visitantes não estavam mais na porta, os procurou com o olhar e os encontrou os dois Sonserinos ao seu lado.

Draco olhava fixamente e de forma impassível ao Garoto de Ouro, mas por dentro tremia. Aqueles grandes olhos lhe davam calafrios. Olhou para o seu padrinho, quem ordenou a Harry que se levantasse, usasse o banheiro e depois comesse. Várias vezes teve que repetir suas palavras, até que seus significados chegassem a Harry. Lentamente os olhos verdes iam descongelando, despertando. Finalmente, Harry terminou de comer e permaneceu sentado na cama.

\- Olá, Potter – Draco ofereceu e se encontrou com os olhos verdes. Harry não falou, então Draco se deu conta de que ele não havia dito uma palavra desde que eles haviam chegado ali.

\- Você queria escutar a canção de Draco, não é mesmo, Harry? – Snape perguntou casualmente.

A mente de Harry reproduziu a canção que Hermione havia cantado e, mais uma vez, capturou sua atenção. Olhou para Draco e assentiu. Severus realizou o feitiço. A música de uma piano, seguida por cordas, encheu o quarto. Logo a voz de tons altos de uma mulher. As palavras o empaparam. Começaram lentas, logo subiram e uma bateria pode ser ouvida. A voz subia rascante, emocionada.

**Winter winds have gone and faded**

Os ventos do inverno já vieram e já se foram

**October skies are thoughts of gray**

Os céus de outubro são pensamentos cinzas

**Tears upon my pillow laying**

Lágrimas sobre o meu travesseiro

**A child lost to pain**

Uma criança perdida para a dor

**I pray for better days**

Eu rezo por dias melhores

**Rising up, I change before your eyes**

Elevando-me, eu mudo diante dos seus olhos

**Lift me up**

(Levante-me

**Out of ashes make me whole**

Das cinzas, faz-me completa

**Lift me up and recreate me**

Levante-me e recrie-me

**Help me overcome Myself**

Ajude-me a me superar

**Lead me from hell**

Conduza-me do inferno

A música terminou e a melodia se desvaneceu. Harry sentiu que um sorriso suave tocava os seus lábios, mas não estava certo de que era de felicidade. Draco sentiu que suas bochechas coravam. O feitiço era bastante pessoal, tocava muito perto do que o coração mantinha em segredo, mas supôs que este era o ponto. Quando viu o sorriso suave nos lábios de Harry, supôs também que não se arrependeria.

\- Lindo. Você não foi sempre lindo – Harry murmurou e foi sua vez de corar. – Quero dizer, você foi um bastardo, não que eu pense que era atr...

Antes que pudesse terminar o pensamento porém, seu rosto empalideceu dramaticamente, suas pupilas se contraíram e ele começou a gemer. Era um som desgarrador, terrível, que deixou em pé os cabelos da nuca de Draco e de Severus. O Professor de poções correu, com uma poção calmante mas, no momento em que o tocou, Harry entrou em pânico, começou a lutar e a gritar.

Draco tremelicou, o som era infernal. Como podia ser que tanto barulho pudesse vir de alguém tão pequeno? Olhou com os olhos arregalados pelo choque como o pequeno lutava contra o seu padrinho. A cabeça do garoto movia-se descontrolada, os olhos fortemente fechados, braços e pés chutando e se sacudindo, seu corpo arqueava sobre a cama. Parecia possuído.

\- Ajude-me! – Severus grunhiu quando um segundo golpe acertou o seu rosto.

Draco se adiantou e segurou a parte inferior do corpo de Harry. Severus lutou, mas conseguiu administrar a poção. Os movimentos ficaram mais lentos e, finalmente, pararam. Sua respiração ficou profunda e seu rosto relaxou ante o sono. Severus engasgou por um momento, enquanto Draco estava parado, tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Isso saiu bem – Severus grunhiu por fim.

\- Espero que esteja sendo sarcástico – Draco disse com desgosto, tirando os cabelos que caíam em seu rosto com violência. – Acho que ele te mordeu. Sua mão está sangrando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry piorou depois daquele episódio. Sem responder, fazendo o que lhe mandavam, mas sem reagir. No dia seguinte, Draco ajudou no que pode, na maioria das vezes buscado coisas, relendo os livros de Psicologia que Severus tinha, investigando sobre feitiços que afetavam a mente. Para o sábado à tarde, Severus até havia cedido ao trazer os Grifinórios, mas tampouco eles conseguiram uma resposta. A única coisa que fazia Harry reagir era o tato, e sempre de forma muito ruim.

Depois de lidar com um furioso Ron Weasley, que o acusou de ser o culpado pelo estado de Harry, Severus fechou-se com Draco durante todo o domingo. Procuravam desesperadamente por uma ajuda mágica – era óbvio que a terapia não estava dando resultado. Depois de horas de procura, se depararam com algo que lhes deu alguma esperança e chamaram Dumbledore para que os ajudasse, pois precisavam ajustar o feitiço.

Originalmente, o feitiço permitia voltar ao passado – como uma penseira, porém em primeira pessoa. O observador podia ver a memória tão vividamente quanto se ela tivesse voltado a acontecer. Dessa forma não seria de ajuda, mas, combinando com algo que encontraram em um dos livros de Psicologia, pensavam que poderia ser o que eles precisavam.

O livro dizia que as crianças que sofriam abusos com frequência, acreditavam que mereciam, que era certo trata-las dessa forma. Mas, quando ficavam mais velhas, conseguiam entender que aquilo era um erro e, com isso, podiam continuar e superar. O truque consistia em fazer com que o garoto visse o abuso objetivamente e permitisse que seu sentido moral lhe mostrasse a verdade.

A melhor maneira de fazê-lo era o terapeuta dizer à criança que um amigo fora abusado, dando-lhe detalhes e lhe perguntando se era certo ser tratado dessa forma. Em nove de dez casos, a vítima rapidamente protegia seu amigo, exclamando que isso era errado. Com isso, alcançavam a sensatez e claridade do pensamento.

A ideia de Severus consistia em debilitar o feitiço de memória. Poderiam fazer com que Harry visse suas memórias de forma clara, mas como se tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa? Vendo um garoto que não conhecia? Severus tinha certeza que o complexo de herói de Harry surgiria no mesmo instante e protestaria. Draco estava de acordo. Tentaria proteger o garoto, sabendo que o que acontecia depois não era bom.

Depois, fariam ele saber que era a si mesmo que estava tentando proteger, que esse modo de ser tratado havia sido errado.

Severus esperava com isso mostrar a Harry, de uma vez por todas, que estava tudo bem em se proteger e reagir contra seus abusadores.

Os três trabalharam por horas e terminaram pela madrugada. De fato, não tiveram tempo para testar o novo feitiço. Severus tinha aulas para lecionar e Draco tinha aulas para assistir.

Dumbledore sorriu cansado. – Eu vou testá-lo.

\- Tem certeza? Eu gostaria de ver o resultado – Severus franziu o cenho.

\- Fizemos todos os cálculos de frente para trás e trás para a frente – Dumbledore lhes fez um gesto com a mão. – Vão, depois lhes conto como foi.

Os Sonserinos o fizeram de má vontade o que o Diretor pedia. Ele recolheu os papeis com o trabalho deles e foi embora pelo flú. Draco perguntou em voz alta quem o Diretor usaria como cobaia. Severus bufou, seguindo o seu afilhado.

\- Se tivermos sorte, usará o Fudge. Assim, se não funcionar, nossa decepção estará atenuada pela explosão da cabeça desse incompetente.

A gargalhada de Draco ressoou pelos corredores.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Eu não entendo! – Ron murmurou sombriamente no café da manhã. Haviam passado todo o dia anterior com Harry e seu amigo não havia respondido a ninguém. – Sei que o que aconteceu é horrível, mas, pelo amor de Merlin!

\- Cale a boca, Ron! – Hermione lhe lançou um olhar assassino, apunhalando sua comida violentamente. – Você não tem ideia do que foi que aconteceu e o que ele está passando agora.

\- É difícil. Ele foi atacado por sua família, eles foram piores esse verão. Eu entendo – respondeu. – Mas Harry enfrentou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e saiu sorrindo. Ele é mais forte que isso!

\- E então? O que...? Acha que ele está fingindo? – Ginny tirou o garfo de sua comida, obviamente um segundo antes de explodir.

\- Gente, não deveríamos fazer isto aqui – Neville disse, nervoso, olhando para os seus companheiros de Casa, que os olhavam com suspeita e curiosidade.

\- Você se superou, Ronald! – Hermione chiou e deixou a mesa com veemência.

\- Que grande amigo você é! – Ginny acrescentou furiosa e seguiu sua amiga.

Ron abaixou a cabeça e atacou seu café da manhã como se tivesse sido insultado. Neville sentou-se ao seu lado, queria seguir as garotas, mas seria demais abandonar Ron. Suspirou e ficou sentado, pedindo silenciosamente que Harry ficasse bom logo. Todos precisavam daquilo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Como estão os negócios? – Pansy perguntou a Draco.

\- Bem, mesmo que não seja tão seguro. Ainda preciso dedicar minha atenção a eles por uns dias.

Entraram na sala de Transfiguração e procuraram seus lugares. Weasley chegou poucos minutos depois deles, mas não se sentou ao lado de Hermione. A garota lhe lançou um olhar obscuro antes de dar a volta, o nariz em pé. Weasley escondeu-se em seu acento ao lado de Finnigan. O ruivo lhe perguntou o que havia de errado, mas Weasley lhe rosnou, pedindo que ele se metesse com seus próprios assuntos... Pansy girou e levantou a sobrancelha em direção a Draco.

\- Problemas no paraíso – Draco sorriu com desprezo.

\- Acha que isso se deve à roda que falta? – Pansy sorriu astutamente. – Talvez pudéssemos balançar o barco e ver o que cai.

No ano anterior, Draco teria rido e teria sido o primeiro a instigar uma briga. Mas, agora, aquilo lhe parecia algo mesquinho e um desperdício de energia.

Não só isso, também podia simpatizar com os Grifinórios. Era muito estressante, no mínimo, passar o tempo que fosse com Potter. Os gritos de tortura chegaram em sua cabeça novamente e ele olhou desdenhosamente para Pansy, cravando nela seus afiados olhos cinzas.

\- Por que não tenta parecer inteligente? Pelo monos faça suas metáforas corretamente.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Pansy espetou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Draco não respondeu, ao invés disso a ignorou e fingiu que prestava a atenção em McGonagall. Na verdade, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no feitiço. Perguntava a si mesmo se funcionaria ou não.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco estava sentado, na hora do almoço, entre Vince e Greg quando um coruja real deixou cair uma carta em seu prato. Pansy estava com Millicent, alguns acentos longe de si. Como estava irritada com Draco, não estava conversando com ele. Coisa que a ele não importou muito, aquela era outra de suas reações infantis e ele não sentia vontade de lidar com aquilo. Abriu a carta, era de Severus. O feitiço havia funcionado e iam colocá-lo em prática naquela noite, depois do jantar. Draco se retiraria mais cedo e logo iria sorrateiramente ao quarto de Severus.

\- Negócios – disse o loiro, por via das dúvidas, e depois queimou a carta com um encantamento.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus e Draco entraram no quarto de Harry, seguidos de Dumbledore. O velho mago lhes garantiu que o feitiço havia funcionado, mas que deveriam usar três mentes: o primeiro faria o conjuro; o segundo proveria as memórias; e o terceiro seria necessário como vínculo com o segundo, para ter certeza de que tudo acontecesse como deveria e para dar imparcialidade quando o segundo visse suas próprias memórias. Decidiram que Draco cumpriria esse papel e que Severus faria o conjuro. Dumbledore afirmou estar muito cansado para fazê-lo, mas permaneceria por perto em caso de necessidade.

Severus levitou Harry suavemente. Dumbledore fez a cama desaparecer, assim como todos os móveis, enquanto Draco desenhava um triangulo no chão, cuidadosamente, com luz branca. O rodeou com um círculo que tocava as três pontas. Severus baixou Harry com gentileza e o colocou na base do triangulo.

Ele tomou sua posição na ponta superior, encarando a figura de Harry. Draco colocou-se na linha do círculo, diretamente em frente ao seu padrinho e só alguns centímetros de distância da cintura de Harry. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Harry nem se moveu, somente piscou. Dumbledore ficou parado em um canto, para observar em silencio.

\- Está pronto? – Severus perguntou e Draco respondeu assentindo com a cabeça.

O feiticeiro de olhos escuros levantou os seus braços, para que estivessem diretamente pareados com os lados do triangulo, com as palmas para baixo. Tinha uma varinha em cada mão, entre o polegar e o indicador – a própria na mão direita e a de Draco na mão esquerda. Conjurou o feitiço que ligaria Draco a Harry temporariamente. Uma luz dourada brilhou sobre as cabeças de ambos. Os olhos cinzas de Draco se apagaram, não tanto quanto os de Harry, e os de Harry se fizeram mais vidrados, um pouquinho mais vivo. Com calma, sem transição, começou a invocar o conjuro de memória, em um idioma parecido com latim.

Três minutos se passaram, depois cinco. Um erro poderia desviar a magia. O círculo brilhou com luz azul, o triângulo com luz branca e a nuvem de luz dourada ainda se mantinha sobre as cabeças dos adolescentes. Com um tom firme, porém mantendo-se absolutamente quieto, Severus disse a última palavra. Observou os garotos, sentindo-se extenuado como se a última gota de sua magia tivesse sido drenada. Os peitos de amos se levantavam e baixavam ao mesmo tempo, até as batidas de seus corações estavam perfeitamente sincronizadas.

\- O que você vê, Draco?

\- Nada – respondeu Draco lentamente, como se tivesse meio adormecido.

Severus olhou para o Diretor. Dumbledore tinha o cenho franzido, sua cabeça balançou, dizendo que aquilo não estava certo. Draco deveria estar vendo uma memória de Harry, com ele. Mas as figuras brilharam poderosamente, com tudo o que Severus havia colocado no conjuro, somado ao que havia acrescentado da magia de Draco. Não tinha como simplesmente nada acontecer.

\- Vê alguma memória? – Severus pressionou.

\- Não. Nada – Draco respondeu.

Com um suspiro desencorajado, Severus fez o conjuro para terminar e despertar a magia.

Houve uma explosão muito forte, como se uma sequoia gigante se quebrasse ao meio e logo uma comoção de magia acertou as paredes. Os muros balançaram, o teto e chão se racharam como teias de aranha, partindo do círculo desenhado no chão. Severus foi jogado para trás, contra a parede, e viu como Dumbledore caía, parecendo desarmado. Depois a inconsciência o reclamou também. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele sequer sentiu dor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T:**

Até a próxima!

Abraços!


	5. Capítulo V

**Crescendo com a Dor**

"No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajuda-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."

**Fanfiction de SensiblyTainted.**

_**Tradução em espanhol: Dulzura Letal.**_

**Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**N/T:**

Obrigada por ler!

Perdoem os erros. Se estiver muito ruim, me falem!

Boa leitura!

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Capítulo V**

Draco piscou, depois começou se debater. Eventualmente se livrou da confusão que o prendia e se encontrou desnudo. Um garoto, também nu, menor que ele, apareceu ao seu lado. Draco olhou para os cabelos negros, grossos e revoltados antes de romper em risadas. O menino estreitou os olhos e o arrebitou o nariz para cima.

\- Que lindo bebê! – Draco gritou e abraçou o menor. O sorriso angelical do loiro se dissipou quando sentiu que o garoto começava a ficar tenso. Afastou-se um pouco, sem abaixar seus braços, e viu que ele olhava por cima de seus ombros, com os olhos arregalados de medo.

Girou o corpo para poder ver e começou a tremer também. Mas só até perceber que era apenas uma mulher que parecia apressada. Sua túnica se movia ao seu redor quando ela corria e seu cabelo estava desarrumado, de qualquer forma. Ele riu outra vez e olhou para o garoto, para tranquilizá-lo. Estava tudo bem. Obviamente, ela parecia desarrumado o suficiente para assustar, mas o bebê estava aterrorizado. Tremia e algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por suas bochechas. Draco ficou parado, confuso e incerto, e seus próprios olhos se arregalaram.

\- Merlin! – a mulher abafou um grito e quase caiu sobre os seus joelhos diante deles. Seus braços pegaram o bebê e o levantaram. Draco viu como o pequeno afogava sendo levantado no ar pelos braços da mulher e, de imediato, sua boca se abriu para dar vazão a um choro aterrador. Imediatamente, Draco começou a gritar, o barulho do choro lhe cortava e o medo era contagioso.

O som do choro de uma criança, especialmente um de tamanha necessidade, era de partir o coração. Era um poderoso chamado de atenção para qualquer pessoa com instinto paternal, não importava se era muito baixo, e isso tirou Severus do estado inconsciente. O homem se sentou rapidamente e logo em seguida se arrependeu de tê-lo feito. Apoiou sua cabeça, tentando fazer com que ela não "explodisse". Mas alguns gritos o fizeram colocar-se de pé. Com a vista embaçada, encontrou uma das crianças que choravam e caiu de joelhos. O que estava acontecendo? Estavam no meio de um ataque de Comensais da Morte? Nenhum pensamento era importante comparado com o pequeno que chorava e agora estava protegido contra seu peito. O menino se acalmou, agarrado à roupa de Severus com força. Seus olhos cinzas amedrontados se focaram, enquanto o Professor o embalava, sussurrando.

\- Papai – disse o garoto com choro de alívio e logo apontou com sua mãozinha em direção à outra fonte de perturbadores gritos. – Pega o bebê, papai!

Severus não encontrou para protestar sobre o título que o menino lhe deu. Apenas podia se mover sem desmaiar. Mas havia outro garoto em desesperada necessidade. Apertando seus dentes com força como se quisesse quebra-los, parou, pegou sua varinha com a mão livre – seu outro braço segurava o pequeno soluçante que havia resgatado – apontou para a figura abaixada sobre o pequeno que chorava e conjurou o mais forte feitiço atordoador que foi capaz. A figura caiu para o lado.

Instantaneamente, Severus cambaleou até a cama, temendo ver o pior, mas o pequeno garotinho nu parecia ileso. O pequeno em seus braço se contorceu para libertar-se e aninhar-se junto ao pequeno de cabelos negros que soluçava suavemente.

O garotinho de olhos cinzas acariciou o outro para tranquilizá-lo, mas este continuava alterado. Severus suspirou e se deixou cair na cama, já não podia manter-se de pé. Acomodou-se junto às crianças, prometendo a si mesmo que só ficaria ali até que os pais voltassem por seus filhos perdidos.

Com sua voz profunda e sedosa, as palavras fizeram com que os angustiados meninos se acalmassem e parassem de chorar. Ambos se aninhara sob a segurança que os braços de Severus lhes dava. Poucos minutos depois, adormeceram e ele se uniu às crianças... Estava cansado. Mas... Deveria ficar acordado para o caso de alguém aparecer, para proteger os pequenos.

A última coisa que viu antes de se render ao esgotamento foi o garotinho de cabelos escuros, enrolado entre ele e o loiro, chupando o pequeno polegar. O loiro estava deitado de costas, um braço esticado e passado por baixo da cabeça do outro, enquanto a outra mão descansava perto de sua orelha.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus acordou parecendo de ressaca, mas melhor do que estava antes. As recordações começaram a aparecer lentamente e ele sentou-se com um grito abafado. Ao seu lado, em baixo do edredom que os cobria, estavam Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. O loiro havia estado murmurando suavemente para Harry, que continuava chupando o dedo, mas que agora estava sentado, sorrindo amplamente.

\- Papai, 'cê acordou! – aplaudiu com suas mãozinhas. – Bom. Tenho fome.

Severus só conseguiu piscar estupidamente. Draco não parecia ter mais que quatro anos e Harry parecia ainda mais novo, se o tamanho fosse um indicador... Se estivessem de pé, Severus acreditava que ele alcançava apenas os seus joelhos. Algo havia saído muito errado com o feitiço, isso era óbvio. Draco o havia chamado de papai?

\- Papai, fome! – o sorriso do pequeno Draco começou a se transformar em uma careta impaciente e suas mãozinhas sacudiram a manga de Severus.

\- Certo – disse coerentemente e levantou-se da cama. Draco e seu brilhante sorriso aprovaram a ação.

Saiu do quarto com pressa, o pânico e o choque deixavam seus pensamentos lentos. Quando viu Poppy na enfermaria, atendendo um inconsciente Dumbledore, lembrou-se de que o havia atacado. Consternado, chamou sua atenção e esperou que um ataque contra ele viesse. Milagrosamente, ela não o fez e, ao invés disso, lhe sorriu cansada.

\- Está acordado, certo – ela fez um gesto para a cadeira que estava perto de Albus e ele deixou-se cair nela.

\- O que foi que o pequeno Draco disse...? – mencionou, sem poder reagir. – Ah, está com fome.

\- Enviarei comida – ela assentiu. – Albus está bem, teve um golpe duro na cabeça e não é tão jovem quanto você. Mas os dois ficarão bem após um descaso.

\- Que hora é agora? O que você encontrou nos meninos? – Severus perguntou, passando ambas as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos.

\- Agora são onze horas da manhã de terça-feira. Minerva está manejando as aulas e dando cobertura ao Diretor. Você dormiu umas boas dez horas. Meus exames mostram que Draco Malfoy é uma criança saudável e normal de quatro anos, seis meses e vinte e cinco dias. Harry a mesma coisa, mas ele tem quatro anos, um mês e nove dias – ela reportou e depois riu com vontade, nervosa. – Não encontrei nenhum indício de transformação, nem de que a condição tenha sido induzida por um feitiço. Nada.

\- Então isso quer dizer que não é reversível? – Severus fechou os olhos com força.

\- Foi causado pela habilidade de Harry de alterar as situações e conseguir os mais improváveis resultados – Albus disse de forma cansada, de onde estava.

\- Albus! Como se sente? – Poppy inclinou-se, ocupando-se de seu paciente.

\- Bem – sorriu fraco. – Só sentindo o peso de minha idade.

\- O que quer dizer? – Severus demandou.

\- Estive pensando...

\- Você esteve inconsciente... – Poppy protestou.

Dumbledore sorriu com seus olhos brilhantes novamente. – Estive pensando que Harry havia bloqueado sua magia, mas isso não significa que sua magia não reagiria quando sentisse uma forte interação.

\- O feitiço do tema musical – Severus entendeu de imediato.

\- O que? – Poppy perguntou.

\- Sua magia estava sendo concentrada, triplicada porque estava contida – Dumbledore explicou. Então, quando o feitiço foi feito com ele, todo o colégio ouviu.

"Quando o poderoso feitiço que conjuramos para que Harry pudesse ver sua infância imparcialmente, o feitiço gerou um impulso e fez com que Harry voltasse a sua infância. Levou Draco com ele porque estavam temporariamente ligados." –

Severus gemeu.

\- Não sabemos quão temporário o vínculo é agora – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. – Pode ser que tenha se quebrado, uma vez que o feitiço não precisou de mais nada para transformar Draco junto com Harry; ou a magia de Harry pode ter amplificado esse aspecto do feitiço, fazendo-o permanente.

\- Merlin! – Poppy engasgou. – Ele já passou por tanta coisa, ter que carregar mais esse peso irá matá-lo.

\- Não creio – Dumbledore sorriu alegremente. – Essa é a nossa segunda chance. Suas memórias podem ter-se apagado junto com sua idade. Poderíamos começar de novo com ele e fazer a coisa certa dessa vez.

\- Isso não explica o motivo de Draco me chamar de papai.

Os dois, Dumbledore e Poppy, o olharam – primeiro sem entender, mas ao mesmo tempo, sorriram com deleite.

\- Não! – Severus parou abruptamente e cruzou seus braços em forma de defesa. – Não vou fingir que sou o pai! Sou um espião e não posso deixar minhas aulas e os meus deveres como Chefe da Sonserina. Não posso, Albus!

\- Você está certo – Dumbledore concordou, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam. – Mesmo que seus deveres como espião tenham sido leves ultimamente, você precisará de ajuda, claro, durante o dia. Penso que devemos acomodar os garotos com você. Como você sabe, Voldemort tem estado se movendo, em uma missão que somente ele conhece. Ninguém pode fazer nada, os Comensais da Morte devem esperar serem convocados. Passou duas semanas dessa vez, de forma que você tem tempo extra para cuidar das crianças, temporariamente. Além disso, é a única pessoa que pode dizer o que se lembram e o que não, e se precisam de terapia.

_Maldição! O bastardo tem razão!_ – Severus pensou e franziu o cenho para seus companheiros.

Poppy levantou-se e rapidamente foi ao seu escritório, dizendo que prepararia um bandeja de comida apropriada para crianças daquela idade. Severus continuava emburrado e Dumbledore sabia do quão incomodado ele se sentia com os pequenos. Realmente, alunos de primeiro e segundo ano ainda o irritavam e agora ele era responsável por criancinhas! Uma das quais lhe chama de pai! Severus sentiu que suas mãos suavam e que empalidecia.

\- Severus, meu filho – Dumbledore disse gentilmente. – Eles precisam de você e eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Acredite em mim se não puder acreditar em você mesmo.

Severus queria ter respondido ao seu mentor por fazer-lhe isso, açoitá-lo com palavras cortantes, mas não podia. O velho, sentando na cama da enfermaria estava cansado, obviamente, mas parecia muito mais contente do que havia estado em dias. Ele não podia destruir a pequena esperança que seu mentor havia encontrado. Não quando diminuía um pouco daquilo que atormentava a sua alma. Suspirou e se colocou de pé quando Poppy o chamou em seu escritório.

Ela havia feito aparecer cadeirões altos e segurava em suas mãos uma bandeja com dois pratos e duas taças de sorvete. Sobre os pratos havia purê de batatas, tirinhas de peixes cortados em pequenos pedaços. Poppy fez um gesto com a cabeça até sua mesa, onde havia deixado duas pequenas camisetas de manga curta e roupa íntima.

\- Pegue isso e levite os cadeirões, Severus, por favor.

Ele fez o que ela pediu e ambos entraram no quarto. Risadas agudas enchiam o ar. Draco e Harry pulavam na cama, na realidade Draco pulava e Harry saltava com a pressão, rindo. Quando Harry viu os adultos, primeiro arregalou os grandes olhos, depois colocou o polegar na boca e se abaixou tremendo.

Draco se voltou para ver do que se tratava e deu um grito de alegria. – Papai! 'Cê demorou muito! – depois se dirigiu ao pequeno Harry. – Está tudo bem, bebê. Papai trouxe comida.

\- Oooowwn – Poppy exclamou, vendo como Draco dava pequenas palmadinhas na cabeça do outro. – Não tenha medo, Harry. Olha como Draco é corajoso.

Ela se aproximou da cama e apoiou a bandeja na mesinha. Harry se aninhou no lugar mais longe da cama, ela franziu o cenho, mas Draco saltava na frente da enfermeira, para que ela lhe desse atenção, pedindo-lhe comida. Poppy sorriu e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

\- Deixe-me te vestir com alguma roupa, enquanto Severus arruma suas cadeiras especiais.

Severus se posicionou como ela pediu, colocou os cadeirões perto da cama, enquanto ela colocava a roupa íntima e a camiseta em Draco. Quis fazer o mesmo com Harry, mas o pequeno rompeu em choro e levantou seus bracinhos para Severus. Ela se afastou imediatamente. Severus olhava fixo, chocado, como o pequeno garotinho choroso levantava seus braços para ele, com confiança.

\- Severus, por que você não veste o Harry? Farei com que Draco comece com o seu café da manhã – ela o empurrou para que começasse a trabalhar, levantou Draco em seus braços e o colocou sentado em um dos cadeirões.

Ele engoliu seco e se aproximou de Harry. O garoto se acalmou, colocou seu polegar na boca e sua outra mão continuava levantada. Cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de deixa-lo cair, Severus o levantou. Harry enterrou seu rostinho úmido no ombro de Severus, sua mão livre subiu e se fechou numa mecha do cabelo negro que roçava no ombro do homem. O Professor de Poções sentia a pele suave e quente, sentiu como o coraçãozinho se acalmava lentamente, e como os músculos relaxavam. Aquela pequena vida estava em suas mãos, queria estar ali desesperadamente. O sentimento era incrível. Dificilmente podia respirar, tal era o aperto em seu peito.

\- Papai! – Draco chamou, ao redor de Poppy. – Olha pra mim, papai!

Severus piscou, o loiro estava segurando a colher como se fosse uma pá, orgulhoso por fazer isso sozinho. Poppy riu suavemente e limpou o purê da bochecha gordinha.

\- Muito bem – Severus murmurou e foi para o menino que o esperava, porque a carinha de Draco se iluminou de alegria. Era lindo. Sorriu ao garoto e pegou a roupa que Poppy lhe havia dado. Tentou soltar Harry para vesti-lo, mas ele se segurou ainda mais forte, soluçando. Sem dar-se conta, Severus o acalmou, massageando-lhe as costas.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. Não vou te soltar, só quero te vestir com isso – disse, tranquilizando o bebê, e Harry deixou que os separasse por um momento. Desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas o vestiu sem abaixá-lo. – Viu? Não foi tão ruim. Está tudo bem. Olha, Draco quase já terminou. Não está com fome?

Harry se apertou contra o peito de Severus, com o pegar na boca.

Draco então resolveu ajudar. – O bebê não gosta da senhora.

\- É isso? Você tem medo da Poppy? – Severus perguntou preocupado, mas Harry não respondeu.

\- Eu preciso ir ver o Albus, de qualquer forma – Poppy disse com um sorriso. – Você está fazendo certo, me procure se precisar de algo.

\- Ela se foi, Harry – murmurou Severus, quando a porta se fechou atrás da enfermeira. – Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor cuidadosamente, ainda segurando forte a roupa do Professor.

\- Melhor? – Draco disse, sorrindo suavemente ao pequeno. Harry assentiu e sorriu fracamente.

\- Por que você tem medo da Poppy, Harry? Quer me contar? – Severus persuadiu, mas Harry só o olhou fixamente.

\- O bebê não fala – Draco lhe disse, enquanto dava algumas batidinhas num pedaço de peixe com sua colher. – Mas não tem problema, não é papai? Você não vai ficar bravo, não é?

\- Não. Não vou ficar bravo – Severus garantiu. Pegou um babador e o colocou ao redor do pescoço de Harry. Depois colocou a comida na bandeja do cadeirão.

\- Assim bebê – Draco gritou e balançou a colher no ar, para mostrar a Harry como segurá-la. Harry apertou os olhos e tocou a colher, mas não pegou ela.

\- Pegue – Severus pegou a mãozinha na sua e o ajudou; sem encontrar resistência, inclusive encheu a colher com o primeiro bocado. Harry sorriu amplamente e soltou algumas risadinhas, levando o bocado até sua boca. Draco aplaudiu, com a colher na mão, o que fez voar comida para todos os lados.

\- Não me lembro de você ter sido um menino porquinho – Severus franziu o cenho.

\- Me perdoe, papai – Draco baixou a cabeça lugubremente.

\- Sou seu padrinho, Draco – Severus suspirou e deu uma palmadinha na cabeça do loiro. – Agora termine de comer. Obrigado por me ajudar com Harry.

Draco levantou a cabeça com um sorriso vacilante, e fez o lhe foi pedido. Uns quinze minutos depois ele terminou, havia comido com muito mais desenvoltura do que Harry, mas porque comia mais rápido e não parava de falar. Agora, Severus se lembrava: quando Draco completou três anos, deixava de falar somente para dormir.

\- Pronto! – gritou triunfante.

Severus lhe deu um olhar, havia comida no cabelo loiro, purê ao redor da boca e as mãos estavam pegajosas por manipular as tiras de peixe. O homem suspirou, olhou para Harry, que ainda comia em silêncio, com seus olhos verdes relaxados e calmos.

\- Harry, ficará bem aqui enquanto vou com Draco, por essa porta, para limpá-lo?

Harry sorriu e concordou, levando a colher até a boca.

\- Certo – lhe sorriu. – Volto já e poderemos escutar se você gritar.

Não tinha certeza de estar fazendo as coisas da forma correta, mas não vendo outra maneira, saiu com Draco. O garotinho loiro levantou os braços para que lhe tirasse do cadeirão, com um sorriso feliz. Severus lhe sorriu de volta, mas lhe disse com firmeza: - Não toque em nada até que esteja limpo.

\- Sim! – Draco riu e Severus o levantou. Obediente, o garoto manteve suas mãos longe das roupas de Severus.

O professor o colocou com suavidade no chão, como se temesse que ele não pudesse se equilibrar por si mesmo – o que era bobo, pois o havia visto pulando sobre a cama mais cedo. Ainda assim, lhe surpreendeu ver o garoto correr até a porta que havia mostrado a Harry, e ele foi atrás.

Draco era muito pequeno para alcançar a pia, de forma que o levantou e ambos, com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiram que Draco saísse limpo dali. O garotinho riu o tempo todo e ambas as camisetas terminaram úmidas. Severus estava secando o rosto de Draco com a toalha quando ouviram o grito de Harry.

Severus voltou correndo para o quarto com Draco em seus braço. Harry estava no cadeirão, apertado contra um lado, o mais longe possível de Poppy. A bruxa parecia a ponto de chorar, pela rejeição.

Severus colocou Draco no chão e pegou Harry em seus braço. O garotinho parou de chorar no ato, tremendo, respirando de forma afobada e se aninhou no abraço.

\- Ele está bem? – perguntou a enfermeira com a voz forçada. – Eu não quis assustá-lo.

\- Eu sei – Severus a tranquilizou, massageando as costas pequenas em círculos, até que o tremor parou. – Não sei o que há de errado.

Draco puxou a túnica de Poppy e, quando ela o olhou, ele lhe estendeu os braços. – Todo limpo!

\- Quem bom garoto! – Poppy o elogiou, o pegou no colo e fez cosquinhas em sua barriga. Draco gritava, rindo. – Eu trouxe alguns jogos para vocês.

Poppy apontou para um caixa que havia trazido com ela, quase tão alta quanto Draco e o dobro do peso. Ele usou toda sua força para tombá-la – isso fez com que metade dos brinquedos caíssem livres, mas agora poderia alcançar todos eles. Ela riu de suas gracinhas.

\- Já volto, vou limpar Harry – Severus disse. Poppy concordou e se sentou no chão com Draco, ensinando-o a brincar com o que havia levado.

Severus foi até ao banheiro e, assim que estiveram fora do alcance de Poppy, o aperto de Harry se suavizou. Olhou para o garoto de forma pensativa. Os olhos verdes o olhavam com calma, ainda que ele chupasse o dedo, lembrando-se do desgosto e precisando da comodidade que o gesto lhe dava.

\- Vou lavar você, tem comida por todos os lados – disse Severus com a maior rapidez que pode.

O garoto balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa e permitiu que o sentasse ao lado da pia e o lavasse. Ele não ria como Draco, mas também não reclamava. Preocupado, Severus secou as gotinhas de água de seu rosto; sabia que isso fazia Draco rir, e precisava fazer com que Harry ao menos sorrisse. Harry enrugou o rosto e se atirou para trás, rindo alegremente. Severus sorriu por sua vez e lhe despenteou o grosso cabelo.

\- Assim que eu gosto – e em pouco minutos, Harry estava limpo e Severus o colocou no chão. – Quer brincar com o Draco?

Harry sentiu e saiu correndo do banheiro, o dedo já não estava em sua boca. Severus o segui, rapidamente ele agarrou suas pernas, soluçando suavemente. Severus se agachou e o garotinho agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, escondendo o rosto. O professor suspirou e entrou no quarto. Harry havia se esquecido de que Poppy também estava no quarto, logo que viu a senhora voltou-se com medo para Severus.

Poppy e Draco ignoraram o que havia acontecido, estavam sentados no chão, montando um trem com três vagões. Uma vez que as peças estavam encaixadas na ordem certa, começava a andar em círculos, fazendo soar um apito antes de parar. Tinham que desmontá-lo e montá-lo novamente para que funcionasse.

\- Poppy, quero ver se Harry tem medo só de você. Poderia nos deixar sozinhos e trazer Dumbledore em dez minutos?

\- Claro – ela sorriu e se retirou.

Severus tomou o seu lugar e Draco lhes explicou, animado, como o trem funcionava. Ele elogiou a inteligência de Draco e logo Harry fazia suas tentativas, sentado no colo do homem. Draco, com alegria, lhes mostrava os brinquedos e lhes explicava como deveriam usá-los.

\- Esse aqui é assim – disse Draco colocando uma bola azul em um círculo azul. A luz se elevou, então, em um silencioso fogo de artifício. – Mas tem que ser da mesma cor.

\- Correto – Severus pegou a vermelha e a colocou no círculo vermelho, conseguindo um fogo de artifício vermelho. Depois deslizou Harry cuidadosamente e se colocou em pé, curioso por ver se acontecia algo. O garotinho nem levantou os olhos, absorto que estava em sua brincadeira com Draco. Severus deixou o quarto, indo até o banheiro, e não teve nenhuma reação de Harry. – Draco, vem aqui um segundo!

\- Já volto, bebê – Draco disse, se levantando. Harry assentiu sorrindo e Draco seguiu pulando até o banheiro, parando em frente a Severus. – Sim, papai?

\- Só quero te dizer que estou orgulhoso de você por estar brincando tão bem com Harry – disse, e deu uma palmadinha na cabeça do loiro.

\- Mamãe disse que temos que ser suaves e doces com os bebês – Draco respondeu, uma covinha aparecendo em sua bochecha esquerda quando sorriu.

\- Sua mamãe? Onde ela está?

\- Em casa? – respondeu Draco, com dúvida.

\- Obrigado. Volte a brincar.

\- Sim! – e saiu em disparada.

Severus espiou, vendo Draco sentar-se junto de Harry. O garotinho de cabelo escuro o olhou contente. Não havia ficado nenhum pouco chateado por ter ficado sozinho. Severus saiu, se aproximou deles, vendo-os brincar. Harry levantou a cabeça, sorriu quando o reconheceu, e voltou a brincar. Nunca disse nada, mas riu e participou. Para Draco não parecia importante o seu silêncio e falava o suficiente para valer para os dois.

A porta se abriu e Dumbledore entrou lentamente. A cabeça de Harry se levantou, ele fez um ruído estranho, como um grito abafado, parou e correu até Severus. Draco observou como Severus se agachava para receber o garoto, que agora soluçava, depois voltou-se para ver o velho sorridente. Não entendia o motivo do bebê ter medo.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry – Severus disse, acariciando o garoto e embalando-o. – Não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque. Este é Dumbledore. É um bom homem. Está tudo bem.

\- Olá, jovem Draco – Dumbledore sorriu para o garotinho.

\- O-lá – Draco sorriu. – Vamos brincar?

\- Me encantaria – o velho lentamente se sentou no chão.

\- Mas vou brincar com o bebê quando ele voltar – lhe avisou.

\- Entendo – Dumbledore sorriu. – Agora, como fazemos isso?

Draco se entreteve contando para o homem sobre as coisas da caixa de brinquedos. Enquanto isso, Severus sentou-se na cama, abraçando um Harry mais calmo, que chupava o dedo.

\- Você tem que me dizer o que te dá medo, Harry, senão não vou poder te ajudar – tentou persuadi-lo, mas Harry não falou. – Você vai me dizer que sim com a cabeça se estiver certo? Todas as pessoas grandes te assustam? Os estranhos te assustam?

Mas Harry não respondeu de nenhuma forma. Só se moveu para esconder seu rosto na roupa de Severus. Bom, o garoto tinha quatro anos, talvez não entendesse o porquê do medo. Era possível. O talvez não pudesse se comunicar porquê tinha medo. Severus sabia que ele não era mudo, ele ria, chorava. Suspirou fundo e passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry.

\- Quer ir brincar com o Draco?

O garoto o olhou por um momento e depois assentiu. Severus o carregou até onde estavam os outros. Sentou-se e sustentou Harry em seu colo. Dumbledore fez de conta que eles não estavam ali, para dar tempo ao Harry de se acostumar com sua presença. Mas Draco olhou para Severus, como se esperasse algo.

\- O bebê está bem?

\- Seu nome é Harry, Draco – Severus sorriu. – Estará bem em um momento, creio que ele não gosta de estranhos.

Draco se voltou para Dumbledore. – Papai disse que o bebê não gosta de estranhos, você vai embora? (_N/T: eu ri disso. Amo a sinceridade infantil!_)

\- Draco! – Severus levantou a mão e a apoiou nas costas do garoto, para pará-lo.

\- Harry precisa se acostumar com algumas pessoas, mesmo que ele não goste. Não é bom para ele ter medo, então vamos ajudá-lo a se acostumar, sim? Dumbledore ficará mais um pouco.

\- Certo – Draco disse emburrado, com seus olhos fixos no pequeno que se mantinha com medo, aninhado nos braços de Severus. – Está tudo bem, bebê – disse obviamente determinado que aquele fosse o nome de Harry. – Ele irá embora mais tarde então _seremos eu e o papai_, sim?

Surpreendentemente, Harry respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça, com o dedo na boa e apoiado contra o peito de Severus. Parecia adorável e vulnerável. O Diretor lhe sorriu, mas isso fez com que ele escondesse o rosto na roupa de Severus. Draco e Dumbledore brincaram, enquanto Severus fazia um ou outro comentário.

Em menos de quarenta e cinco minutos, Harry estava sentado no colo de Severus, na direção do jogo, sem o dedo na boca. Sorria e pegava as coisas que Draco ou Severus lhe davam, mas, se Dumbledore lhe oferecia algo, o dedo voltava na boca e ele apoiava suas costas contra o peito de Severus. Dumbledore se afastava e alguns minutos depois, o garotinho relaxava outra vez.

Severus tinha um livro aberto em um dos joelhos e apontava para as palavras que lia. "O gato caminhou pela rua com suas botas novas. Ela gostava de senti-las em suas patas. Assim era mais fácil de correr atrás de sua bola preferida."

Cada vez que lia um substantivo, a figura da página brilhava. Era um bons instrumento para ajudar as crianças a aprenderem que G-A-T-O se pronunciava "gato" e que representava o animal desenhado na página. Ambos os garotos desfrutaram da atividade, mas na metade da história, Draco bocejou audivelmente. Severus olhou para Harry e viu que seus olhos estavam quase fechados.

\- Acho que está na hora da soneca – Dumbledore disse com uma risadinha e lentamente se levantou. – Vou deixá-los pra que durmam. Acha que Harry ficará bem sozinho?

\- Sim – Severus assentiu, colocando-se em pé com Harry ainda em seus braços. O garoto havia se agarrado a ele novamente quando Dumbledore se levantou.

\- Certo. Vou esperar lá fora. Tenha a certeza de transformar algumas grades ao redor da cama, para que eles não caiam caso se mexam enquanto dormem.

Severus fez um gesto afirmativo e os levou para a cama. Deitou Harry primeiro e quis levantar Draco, mas o garotinho balançou a cabeça.

\- Banho antes da soneca.

\- Certo – levantou Harry, o colocou no chão, pois não queria que fosse muito dependente, sendo carregado a todo o momento. Harry não se importou e correu atrás de Draco, até o banheiro. Severus meneou a cabeça e os seguiu. Ajudou os garotos a usar o banheiro, a lavarem as mãos, e os seguiu de volta para o quarto, até a cama.

Os pequenos se aninharam juntos, sorrindo alegremente. Severus lhes devolveu o sorriso e lhes passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

\- Boa noite, garotos. Esperam que descansem.

\- Boa noite, papai – Draco cantarolou, fechando os olhos com força, fingindo dormir. Severus abriu a boca para lhe dizer outra vez que não era seu pai, mas se deteve quando Harry falou.

\- Boa noite, papai – o pequeno disse muito suavemente, com timidez.

De nenhuma maneira ele ia rejeitar aquele afeto vacilante. Primeiro porque queria encorajá-lo a falar; segundo porque tinha certeza que Harry se lembrava de algo de seu passado, mesmo que nada em específico, e Severus temia que a rejeição do único adulto que o garotinho havia aceitado pudesse ferir sua mente.

Dessa forma, não disse nada, apenas ajeitou os cobertores em cima de seus corpinhos. Diminuiu a luz com um movimento de sua varinha, colocou um alarme encantado que faria um botão de sua camisa vibrar quando eles acordassem e os deixou para ir falar com Dumbledore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T:**

Bem, eu particularmente acho este capítulo extremamente adorável.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Até a próxima!

Abraços!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Crescendo com a Dor**

"No verão seguinte à morte de Sirius, Harry é submetido a um terrível abuso por parte dos Dursley, o que o deixa quebrado. Snape tentará ajuda-lo e descobrirá que a chave para fazê-lo é Draco Malfoy."

**Fanfiction de SensiblyTainted.**

_**Tradução em espanhol: Dulzura Letal.**_

**Tradução autorizada pela autora.**

**N/T:**

Obrigada por lerem!

Perdoem os erros. Se estiver muito ruim, me falem!

Boa leitura!

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**Capítulo VI**

Hermione, Ginny e Neville se encontraram no corredor que levava até a enfermaria. Hermione e Neville haviam escapado da sala de estudos que havia tomado o lugar de Poções desde a gripe de Snape, e Ginny fingiu que se sentia doente. Não incluíram Ron em seu plano; ele continuava mal humorado.

Hermione sabia que a acusação de Ginny no café da manhã do dia anterior não era certa. Ron não pensava que Harry estava fingindo, sua atitude vinha da frustração, seu amigo estava com problemas e ele não podia fazer nada. Mas, deixar-se dominar daquele modo por suas emoções o fazia ainda menos útil para ajuda a Harry; e mais inútil se se tratasse de procurar uma ajuda para Harry, ainda que fosse contra a vontade de Dumbledore.

\- Tem certeza disso? – Neville perguntou com a voz baixa, mas firme. Não estava nervoso ou dando para trás, só queria ter certeza de que se mantinha sua decisão.

– Eu respeito Dumbledore – Hermione respondeu determinada -, mas não acho que ele seja a pessoa mais indicada para tomar as decisões do que seja melhor para Harry, nesse caso. Ele se equivocou seriamente, e isso levou Harry à situação em que ele está agora. Você viu lá no escritório dele, parece que vai se quebrar a qualquer momento. Não vou escutar o seu conselho de não visitar Harry. Ele não vai melhorar dessa maneira.

\- Eu estou com você – Ginny aprovou. – Dumbledore tem muitas outras coisas para fazer, como refletir sobre cada ângulo do que trouxe Harry a isso. E sem saber a causa, não podemos ajudá-lo realmente.

\- Mas é Snape que está a cargo do tratamento de Harry, não Dumbledore – apontou Neville.

\- Dumbledore se apoia muito em Snape – Hermione franziu o cenho. – Não vejo que seja capaz de saber o que é melhor para Harry, muito menos ele.

\- E ele é um espião, antes de ser um professor e antes ter Dumbledore como seu mentor e chefe – disse Ginny, de forma cansada. – Tem coisas sobre os ombros quase tanto quanto Dumbledore. Harry precisa de cuidado constante.

\- E nós estivemos ao seu lado o tempo todo. Sabemos tudo pelo que ele passou. Podemos ajudá-lo – Hermione disse com total confiança. – Ele precisa de nós.

\- Vamos então – Neville tomou a dianteira até as portas. – Eu vou distrair Pomfrey e vocês podem esgueirar-se para ver Harry.

\- Obrigada, Neville – Ginny lhe beijou a bochecha sonoramente.

O garoto lhe sorriu e quis empurrar as portas, mas suas mãos se esbarram em algo no meio do caminho. Houve um barulho abafado e uma capa invisível deslizou de Pansy Parkinson. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e rapidamente lhes fez sinal para que ficassem em silêncio. Hermione fechou a boca rapidamente, não tinha certeza do porquê, mas Pansy parecia realmente precisar que eles ficassem quietos.

\- O que está fazendo? – Ginny perguntou murmurando; sua voz alcançou apenas os ouvidos de Pansy.

Em resposta, Pansy levantou lentamente sua varinha até eles. Os Grifinórios ficaram tensos, mas seu olhar fez com que eles ficassem quietos. A loira Sonserina não parecia ser ela mesma. De fato, naquele momento, era difícil para eles reconhecê-la. Pansy parecia aberta, vulnerável, sem máscaras. A varinha tocou cada um deles, e repentinamente puderam ouvir vozes em suas cabeças. Pansy lhe assinalou a porta da enfermaria. Hermione assentiu, entendendo. Estavam escutando a conversa que acontecia do outro lado da porta.

-... me chamou de papai, de forma que não se lembra de tudo – a voz de Snape disse, cansada. – Mas sabe que não estamos em Malfoy Manor e mencionou sua mãe; disse que ela está em sua casa, o que soou mais como um desejo do que com qualquer outra coisa.

\- Então suas memórias não foram completamente varridas – Pomfrey disse, pensativa. – Mas suas mentes foram alteradas drasticamente, de forma que é possível que haja um trauma. Talvez, as memórias fiquem mais claras quando os efeitos do feitiço que saiu mal se ajustarem.

\- Ou se lembrem somente o básico, construindo novas memórias a partir daqui – disse Dumbledore, esperançosamente.

\- Não deveria esperar isso – Snape replicou irritado. – Pelo menos no caso do Draco. Meu afilhado trabalhou duro esse verão para reconstruir a si mesmo. Todo esse esforço para crescer, e se converter em uma pessoa de respeito, não deveria ser tirado de lado tão rápido.

\- Mas se apagou as lembranças do que Harry teve que suportar – Dumbledore disse com gentileza. – Tenho certeza, vale a pena.

\- É um crime, de qualquer forma – Pomfrey disse suavemente, quase se lamentando. – Quem foram pode-se perder para sempre. Eles jamais serão o Harry e o Draco que conhecemos. Serão pessoas diferentes.

\- Não. São eles – Dumbledore disse com firmeza. – Suas almas são as mesmas. O que os fazer ser o que são, no fundo, foi e será igual. Só o exterior é o que muda, as personalidades sem moldes, dispostas a serem formadas outra vez, por seu ambiente e como eles interagem com ele.

\- Eles não escolheram que suas mentes fossem apagadas até o nível dos quatro anos de idade – Severus grunhiu.

\- É o melhor. Tudo acontece por alguma razão. Especialmente ao redor de Harry.

\- Esta discussão é inútil – Pomfrey interrompeu, razoável. – Talvez, logo lembrem-se de tudo, as memórias voltem com o tempo.

\- Você disse que o feitiço não pode ser revertido. Todos os rastros do feitiço desapareceram completamente, e isso significa que não há nada para tentar desfazê-lo ou corrigi-lo – a voz de Severus soou mais próxima e os quatro adolescentes se enrijeceram, mas não fizeram nenhum movimento para saírem dali.

\- Nunca houve nada parecido com isso, e se houve, não há nenhum arquivo que aprovem os resultados – Pomfrey replicou. – Não tenho ideia se isso é permanente ou se suas mentes crescerão ao mesmo ritmo que fariam garotos normais. Ou se acordarão com feitiço desfeito e de volta aos seus dezesseis anos.

\- Vou dar uma olhada em meus alunos – Snape disse, sua voz se aproximava a cada palavra.

\- Não se esqueça de fingir que está doente – Dumbledore o lembrou, de forma astuta.

\- Albus, não posso me manter afastado de meus deveres por mais tempo – Snape rosnou ameaçador.

\- Terá de fazê-lo – Dumbledore lhe disse, com calma – ao menos até que encontremos um segundo adulto que possa cuidar de Harry sem aterrorizá-lo. Não podemos manejar esse tipo de medo por longos períodos de tempo, sem assustar permanentemente sua mente infantil. Se eu sei disso, você o vê, tenho certeza.

Snape rosnou. Pansy agarrou os Grifinórios e os empurrou para o lado; de alguma forma os cobriu com sua capa, justamente quando a porta se abriu com um golpe contra a parede. O Professor Snape caminhou pelo corredor, sua túnica esvoaçando ao seu redor, ameaçadoramente; mas antes de dobrar a esquina se deteve. Seus ombros caíram e mudou sua expressão corporal para parecer rígido e doente. O homem era realmente bom no que fazia.

Os adolescente se olharam, e sem dizer uma palavra seque, saíram pelo corredor, em direção à biblioteca. Madame Pince os olhou com suspeita, mas eles haviam se acalmado antes de entre, de forma que não havia motivos para que ela os parasse ou os incomodasse. Sentaram em uma mesa em um canto afastado e Hermione abriu um de seus livros escolares para justificar que todos estivessem ali.

\- O que você acha disso? – Ginny respirou, os olhos arregalados, surpresos.

\- O que disseram antes de nós chegarmos? – Hermione perguntou à loira.

\- Nada importante. Cheguei ali uns três minutos antes de vocês.

\- Você está muito comunicativa – disse Neville, suspeitando.

\- Sim, maldição! – Pansy rugiu. – Quero saber o que vocês sabem a respeito de Potter, assim posso descobrir o que está acontecendo de ruim com o Draco. Parece que transformaram sua mente quando estavam fazendo algo na cabeça de Potter. O que está acontecendo? Por que Draco está envolvido?

\- Não podemos te dizer nada – Hermione disse seriamente. – Nem sobre Harry nem sobre Draco.

Pansy parou abruptamente e apontou sua varinha para ela.

\- Te diríamos tudo o que sabemos sobre Malfoy – Ginny disse com calma -, mas não sabemos de nada. Honestamente. Não sabíamos que estava ajudando Harry com o tratamento.

\- Muito menos Snape – Neville soltou. Sabia que se essa garota fosse Comensal da Morte, descobrir que Snape estava ajudando Harry significaria a morte para o Professor. E ninguém suspeitaria de Neville, mentindo sem que sua expressão lhe entregasse. Era a melhor proteção que poderia oferecer ao professor; por mais que sentisse medo. Sabia que era uma enorme vantagem na luta contra o Senhor Tenebroso. – A única coisa que sabemos é que Harry estava sob os cuidados de Pomfrey, supervisionada por Dumbledore.

\- Pomfrey nos manteve longe de Harry desde o domingo – Ginny acrescentou. – Nem sequer sabíamos que estavam planejando algum feitiço.

\- Tenho certeza que pode entender que não podemos te dizer nada sobre Harry – Hermione disse calmamente, sem se alterar ante o olhar pesado da Sonserina em cima de si, e sua varinha.

\- Entendo – respondeu Pansy. – Entendo que meu melhor amigo foi machucado e que irão me dizer sob quais circunstancias isso aconteceu, assim posso decidir se dá para fazer algo. Entendo que não posso confiar que os adultos me deem essa informação. De forma que entendo que vocês me contarão tudo o que sabem sobre o Garoto de Ouro, porque Potter já arrastou muito inocentes para problemas e até para uma possível morte. É isso o que eu entendo.

\- Posso simpatizar com você – Hermione disse, enquanto se colocava em pé, com as mãos sobre a mesa -, mas a resposta é não. Não te diremos mais nada. Você é uma ameaça para o nosso melhor amigo. Não faremos mais forte sua posição, para que use isso contra ele depois. E, sem querer ofender, você não tem artifícios para nos obrigar a cooperar, se lançar um feitiço aqui agora, um de nós três te responderá; sem contar que será descoberta pelos professores e será levada para o Diretor.

Pansy abaixou sua varinha, com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa e pela admiração. – Que Sonserina você!

\- Que Grifinória você! – Finny respondeu com um sorriso irônico. – Saindo por aí fazendo ameaças descontroladas, revelando informações antes de se assegurar em receber algo em troca; imprudente, impaciente.

\- Cale a boca! – Pansy replicou, a cara avermelhada pela vergonha.

\- Só quis dizer que quando importa, as Casas de Hogwarts significam muito pouco – a ruiva disse com gentileza. – Somos pessoas, não massinhas cortadas em moldes dos fundadores.

Pansy girou-se, sem dizer uma palavra sequer saiu da biblioteca batendo os pés. Os três Grifinórios relaxaram, a tensão se dissipou, mas foi tomada pela preocupação. Ginny puxava seus longos cabelos, Hermione passava as páginas do livro que tinha diante de si, com ar ausente, sem olhá-lo realmente, e Neville mordiscava os próprios lábios.

\- Estou começando a pensar que Harry tinha razão. Essa coisa de Casas faz mais mal do que bem – Neville sorriu nervoso. As garotas o ignoraram.

\- Então, algo feriu a mente de Harry; e Draco está com ele, de alguma forma – Hermione murmurou pensativa. – Acho que devemos continuar trabalhando com o nosso lado Sonserino, porque não só precisamos chegar até Harry como precisamos saber qual feitiço eles usaram, como ele saiu mal e o que queriam conseguir com isso num primeiro momento.

\- Por que razão levaram Malfoy para ajudar Harry e nos mantiveram distantes? – Ginny demandou irritada.

\- Não sei, mas precisamos ser rápidos – Hermione lhes disse. – Tenho a impressão de que o tempo é essencial. Não só para ajudarmos Harry, senão para nos movermos antes dos Sonserinos. Pansy não está fora disso ainda, e ela pode nos atrapalhar caso se meter realmente na história para descobrir a verdade.

Os três juntaram suas cabeças e planejaram, enquanto Pansy corria até as masmorras para fazer o mesmo com Vince e Greg.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco despertou e espreguiçou-se completamente. Se sentia muito melhor. Tinha fome e sede. Girou a cabeça e encontrou os brilhantes olhos verdes olhando-o fixamente. Ele sorriu e beijou o bebê. O bebê sorriu e se aninhou ainda mais nas cobertas.

\- Quer brincar antes que o papai venha – perguntou e se sentou. O bebê concordou com a cabeça lentamente. – Eu pego os brinquedos. O trem?

A criança assentiu outra vez, sorrindo amplamente, mostrando seus pequenos dentes. Dessa forma, animado, Draco escalou a grade, olhou para baixo; estava longe, mas não cairia, subiu com as costas para os, sobre a barriga, seu corpo passou pela borda e ele segurou com as mãos. Uma se soltou e ele suspirou alto.

\- Ray! – o doce bebê gritou, assustado.

\- Está tudo bem, bebê – Draco garantiu, com a voz forçada. Alcançou a grade e a segurou outra vez, depois deslizou até o final e se soltou sem hesitar. Caiu de alguns poucos centímetros, alcançando o chão. Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou para cima. O bebê se apoiava na grade e o olhava com os olhos arregalados e preocupados.

\- Vê? Estou bem – Draco sorriu e foi para a caixa de brinquedos, onde procurou as peças do trem. Não podia levar todas, então pegou um vagão e a máquina e voltou para a cama. O bebê pegou o que Draco lhe estendia e depois o loiro voltou a dar-lhe outra peça. O bebê a pegou também.

\- Mmmm, não posso subir – Draco disse pensativo – mas, tudo bem, vou procurar o papai. Me espera, bebê?

\- Sim, Ray – o bebê disse suavemente.

Draco se sentiu realmente especial porque o bebê falava muito com ele e com ninguém mais. Inflou seu peito e foi em direção à porta, dizendo sobre seus ombros – Brinque com o tem. Eu já volto.

Correu até a porta e tentou abri-la. Não aconteceu nada. Franziu o cenho e gritou para que ela se abrisse. Ela nem se moveu. Batendo no solo com o seu pequeno pé, o loiro chamou Dobby. Houve um ruidoso "pop" e o elfo doméstico apareceu. O bebê gritou e rompeu em choro. Draco voltou-se, sobressaltado, e logo olhou furioso pra o elfo doméstico que era uns cinco centímetros mais alto que ele.

\- Dobby mal! – lhe deu golpe na cabeça. – Assustou o bebê.

\- Draco, senhor? – o elfo gritou, com seus enormes olhos cheios de confusão. Depois voltou-se para a criança que chorava aterrorizada, e seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores. – Amo Harry Potter, senhor. O que aconteceu?

\- Saia! – Draco gritou. – Você o assusta!

Mas o elfo não escutava. Ao invés disso, correu até a cama. Os gritos do bebê se fizeram ainda mais fortes à medida que o elfo se aproximava, e antes que fizesse alguma coisa, Draco correu e bateu no elfo. Dobby guinchou por um momento, sob a vista de um irritado Draco, antes de levantar sua mão para fazer magia. No meio daquela cena, Severus entrou.

Severus estava nas masmorras quando seu botão vibrou. Finalizou sua conversa, fingiu estar enjoado e entrou rapidamente em seu quarto. Sua Casa estava uma desordem, transtornada por sua ausência e pela de Draco... Lhes garantiu que Draco estava em sua casa, atendendo a uma importante reunião de negócios, mas ele sabia que aquela desculpa não iria servir por muito tempo. Com um suspiro, foi até a enfermaria pelo flú. Podia escutar os gritos desde que saíra da lareira e correu até o quarto dos meninos.

Estava impactado, vendo o elfo lutando com Draco, que milagrosamente estava fora da cama, mas não perdeu tempo fazendo perguntas. Correu até a cama e levantou Harry, o pequeno se tranquilizou, entre soluços irregulares, agarrando-se com força à roupa de Severus. Embalando-o e massageando as costas da criança, olhou para o chão. Draco estava sentado, o rosto corado, manchado pelas lágrimas de ira. Dobby estava em pé e com a boca ligeiramente aberta pela surpresa.

\- O que está acontecendo? – demandou, consciente de manter a voz suave, para não assustar ainda mais o pequeno que tinha nos braços. – Como você desceu da cama, Draco?

\- Subi e desci pela grade, para pegar brinquedos para o bebê. Tinha fome, te procurei, mas a porta não abriu. Chamei o Dobby, mas ele assustou o bebê e não ia embora! – gritou a última parte, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para a criatura.

\- O que aconteceu com o amo Harry Potter e o amo Draco, Professor Snape, senhor? – Dobby perguntou, retorcendo freneticamente suas mãos.

\- E eu pensei que os elfos fossem bons com crianças – Severus arrastou suas palavras de forma cansada, mas depois lhe disse sério. – Dobby, eles foram afetados por um feitiço, mas isso é uma ordem: não deve falar sobre isso nunca, com ninguém. Nem sequer com os outros elfos domésticos. Se fizer isso, pode fazer com que seu precisos Harry Potter seja assassinado. Entende?

\- Sim, senhor – assentiu vigorosamente. – Dobby vai ajudar, Dobby pode ajudar ao bom Harry Potter.

\- Certo. Então, pode lhes trazer um pouco de comida? Não tenho certeza do que podem comer.

\- Posso fazer, senhor! – Dobby gritou alegremente e desapareceu com um "pop".

Um vez que se foi, o choro de Harry parou, mas ele ainda se agarrava firmemente à Severus e, agora, chupava o dedo. Severus respirou fundo, se agachou, chamando Draco para o seu outro braço. O loiro correu sem hesitar e envolveu seu pescoço com seus bracinhos. Ele se colocou em pé, surpreso em perceber quão leves eram os meninos, e os carregou até os cadeirões. Manobrou com Draco e o colocou em uma, mas não se importou de fazer o mesmo com Harry.

\- O elfo doméstico vai voltar com o almoço ou a comida, que seja – Severus disse ao pequeno de olhos verdes. – Eu vou te segurar e fiará seguro. Não tenha medo.

\- Desculpa, papai – Draco disse docemente.

Severus o olhou e lhe acariciou os cabelos – Está tudo bem. Sei que não queria assustar o Harry; mas não tente sair deste quarto. Eu tenho uma magia que me avida quando vocês acordam e venho o mais rápido que posso.

\- Está bem, papai – Draco respondeu sério. – Não vou abrir a porta outra vez.

\- Você é um bom garoto.

Houve um "pop" e Harry gemeu, afundando a cabeça no ombro de Severus. Dobby colocou os pratos na bandeja de cada cadeirão. Havia macarrão com queijo, alguns cubos de maçã e alguns cereais. Também trouxe taças com sorvete.

\- Dobby pode trazer algo mais, senhor?

\- Não, isso é tudo – Severus assentiu, mas deteve o elfo antes que ele desaparecesse. – Não volte a este quarto a menos que te chame. Se algum dos meninos te chamar, venha direto para mim.

\- Dobby entende, senhor – o elfo disse e desapareceu.

\- Está bem agora, Harry? – Severus perguntou. – O elfo já se foi e não vai voltar a menos que eu esteja aqui. Está com fome? Acha que consegue comer?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, ainda aferrado a Severus. Obviamente não estava disposto a sair dali. O Professor suspirou e conjurou uma cadeira, em frente ao cadeirão de Harry. Sentou-se, pegou a colher e a encheu com um pouco dos fios com queijo. Harry estava sentado em seu colo, com as mãos enroladas na túnica de Severus, recusando-se a soltá-la, e ele levou a colher até a boca da criança.

\- Vamos. Está muito gostoso – o garoto abriu a boca, deixando que Severus o alimentasse.

\- Desculpa, bebê – Draco disse suavemente. – Não vou mais chamar o Dobby. Prometo.

Harry assentiu e comeu o próximo bocado. Severus lhe alcançou um pedaço de maçã, recomendando aos dois que mastigassem bem. Uns dez minutos mais tarde, Harry se sentia bem o suficiente para sentar-se no cadeirão e terminar de comer sozinho. O homem franziu o cenho ao perceber que Harry estreitava muito os olhos, talvez o garoto precisasse de óculos já naquela idade. Se encarregaria daquilo mais tarde. Naquele momento, tinha algumas perguntas para fazer.

\- Draco, como você sabia chamar o Dobby?

\- Não sei. Sabia que ele estava aqui e não em casa. Mamãe está bem sem o Dobby, não é?

\- Tenho certeza que sim – Severus garantiu. – Mas, por que você chamou ele e não a mim ou a Pomfrey?

\- Você não vem quando eu te chamo – Draco riu. – Os elfos sim.

\- Verdade – Severus suspirou. – O que você lembra sobre o Dobby?

\- É o meu elfo, mas agora está aqui. Mas ainda é meu elfo?

\- Não. Ele é um elfo do colégio. Está em Hogwarts.

\- Sim – o menino sorriu.

Severus pegou algumas fotografias mágicas. A primeira era de Lucius.

\- Você sabe quem ele é?

\- Homem mal! – disse Draco, no mesmo instante em que viu. – Mal!

\- Ele é o seu pai – Severus lhe disse, cuidadosamente.

\- Não! – Draco atirou seu prato que estava em cima da bandeja e os restos de comida se espalharam pelo chão. Depois a expressão furiosa do garoto se transformou numa expressão afligida e chorosa. – Você é o meu papai, não é papai?

Severus abriu a boca para lhe explicar, mas viu pelo canto dos olhos os olhos verdes de Harry que o miravam com solenidade. De repente, sentiu-se pegado por uma intuição. Se Draco se lembrava disso, logo Harry provavelmente sabia que não era seu pai, e só o chamava assim porque Draco o fazia. Se ele refutasse Draco, estaria refutando Harry e a confiança que o pequeno tinha depositado em si. Sem essa absoluta confiança, Severus não poderia ajudá-lo.

\- Claro que sim, Draco – disse com firmeza. Seu coração se acelerou, ambos os garotos o olharam profundamente, demandando que ele tomasse para si aquela enorme e tão delicada responsabilidade. Tudo aquilo fazia com que seu coração batesse com força em seu peito. – Continuou sendo o seu papai.

Draco sorriu como um anjo e se moveu em seu cadeirão. – Terminei. Me lavo?

\- Sim, vamos te lavar. Depois você vai voltar aqui e limpar este desastre –Severus o levantou, outra vez, o loiro manteve suas mãos longe das roupas de Severus.

\- Mas, papai! – Draco choramingou.

\- Não. Você fez isso em um ataque, por isso irá limpar – Severus disse firmemente.

\- Sim, papai – Draco suspirou e correu para o banheiro. O Professor o seguiu.

Depois que voltaram, Severus conjurou panos e água. Os colocou ao lado da sujeira e a assinalou. Draco praguejou, mas começou a esfregar. Harry levantou os braços para Severus, ele o levantou com gentileza e o apoiou no chão. Como Draco, correu até o banheiro o mais rápido que pode. Severus riu e foi limpar o garoto. Assim que terminou, Harry voltou ao quarto. Curioso, Severus o seguiu e se surpreendeu quando ele sentou-se perto de Draco e começou a ajudá-lo.

\- Obrigado, bebê, mas deixa que eu faço – Draco disse ao menor.

\- Ajudo Ray – Harry disse com uma voz suave, mas firme. Severus sabia que crianças tinhas problemas com palavras como "Draco", de forma que não se surpreendeu com o apelido, se surpreendeu na verdade com a insistência de Harry em ajudar. Mesmo que, realmente, aquele fosse Harry depois de tudo. Mesmo que fosse muito menor que o normal.

Draco o olhou por um momento e assentiu – Okay.

Severus sorriu amplamente, com orgulho. Não os repreendeu quando a limpeza se transformou em uma brincadeira. Ao invés disso, gentilmente empurrou Harry pra a brincadeira, e manteve Draco. Com um movimento de sua varinha, fez desaparecer a água, os panos e toda a sujeira.

\- Quero falar com você mais um pouco – disse o loiro que o olhava com curiosidade. – Lembra-se dessas pessoas?

Draco olhou as fotografias de Pansy, Vicent, Greg, Hermione e Ron. Logo apontou aos Sonserino e disse: - Eles parecem bons.

\- Você os conhece? – Severus pressionou.

\- Não? – Draco enrugou seu rosto, inseguro.

\- Tudo bem – Severus lhe deu uma palmadinha afetuosa na cabeça. – Você está indo muito bem. Você se lembra porquê esse homem é mal?

\- Mal! – disse Draco, novamente, sem poder dizer mais nada. Por último lhe mostrou uma fotografia de Narcisa. O sorriso de Draco aumentou e ele gritou. – Mamãe!

\- Sim – Severus riu vendo o menino abraçar a foto contra o seu peito.

\- Quando mamãe vem?

\- Não sei, mas você a verá logo – Severus lhe disse. Não era uma má ideia. Narcisa era boa com Draco, e foi sua influência que o havia trazido para o bom caminho. Tinham que informa-la logo, de qualquer forma, ela poderia ocupar-se dos negócios da família, já que Draco obviamente não poderia. Dumbledore havia dito que precisariam de ajuda durando o dia, o único problema era Harry. Mas, se o pequeno havia aceitado Severus porque Draco o havia feito, talvez pudesse acontecer o mesmo com Narcisa.

\- Por que não mostra ela para o Harry? – ele sugeriu. – Diga o quanto ama sua mamãe, assim ele não terá medo quando ela vier.

\- Bom! – Draco correu até Harry e começar a lhe contar excitado sobre sua mamãe e Severus viu como Harry estreitava os olhos para ver a fotografia. Suspirou.

\- Já volto. Brinquem direito, vocês dois – lhes disse e saiu à procura de Pomfrey. Não teve eu ir longe, ela estava trabalhando em seu escritório e lhe sorriu quando ele saiu do quarto.

\- Como eles estão?

\- Muito bem... Tivemos uma situação quando Draco chamou o Dobby. Parece que ele se lembra que o elfo era seu, mas não tinha certeza se continuava sendo.

\- Então eles se lembram de tudo.

\- Não estou certo disso. Os detalhes parecem estar além da capacidade de Draco. Parece que só conhece as coisas com as que tem um forte conexão. Quanto menos sente sobre algo, mais fraca é sua memória. E, ainda, quando o conhecimento lhe traz emoções fortes, as lembranças não são precisas.

\- Bom, ele só tem quatro anos – Poppy disse pensativa. – Uma mente de quatro anos não pode captar muitos detalhes. Com os anos, as coisas ficam mais claras.

\- E além disso, se acontecer como prevejo, creio que será muito bom, efetivamente,

\- Isso é fantástico! – ela sorriu. – Há algo que eu possa fazer?

\- Sim, eu acho que Harry precisa de óculos. Pode dar uma olhada nisso?

\- Há um feitiço especial. Posso fazê-lo facilmente.

\- Certo. Primeiro, deixe-me preparar Harry. Cinco minutos?

Ela assentiu e Severus voltou para as crianças. Eles riam e perseguiam um ao outro pelo quarto. Severus se adiantou e rapidamente pegou Harry, fazendo o pequeno rir com força e Draco se chocar com as suas penas.

\- Eu também! – gritou rindo. Severus abaixou Harry e fez cosquinhas em Draco. O loiro riu e se afastou. – Brinca com a gente!

\- Mais tarde – prometeu. - Primeiro, Harry precisa que lhe revisem os olhos. Ele não pode ver bem e quero consertar isso.

\- Ah... – Draco voltou a olhar para Harry.

\- Madame Pomfrey virá examiná-lo para sabermos que tipo de óculos você precisa, Harry. E eu vou te segurar o tempo todo. Acha que pode deixá-la examinar seus olhos?

Harry levantou a vista para olhá-lo e colocou o polegar na boca, fazendo Draco se adiantar e o abraçar.

\- Está tudo bem, bebê. Ela não vai te fazer nada. Vai arrumar seus olhos, não é papai?

\- Exatamente – Severus prometeu e abriu os braços. Harry caminhou até eles, sem hesitar. – Vem, acho que devemos fazer isso na sala de Madame Pomfrey. Tenho medo que pense que este quarto não é seguro, uma vez que as pessoas entram e saem todo o tempo. Mas, eu não quero isso. Você está a salvo aqui, com o Draco.

\- E com você, papai! – Draco gritou querendo ajudar.

\- Sim, e comigo – sorriu. – Quer vir, Draco? Tem que se comportar bem e não correr.

\- Vou ser bom – Draco prometeu.

\- Muito bem – Severus carregou Harry e saiu. Harry ficou tenso, mas não chorou. Draco o seguiu, segurando com uma das mãos a túnica negra do homem. Pomfrey os avistou e lhes sorriu calidamente. Draco lhe devolveu o sorriso e a saudou com a mão.

\- Bem, deixe-me ver o que posso fazer por seus olhos, Harry – Pomfrey disse, gentilmente. Aproximou-se e Harry apoiou a cabeça no peito de Severus.

\- Não, Harry. Você tem que olhar para ela, assim ela poderá ver que tipo de óculos você precisa. Não vou te soltar. Confie em mim.

\- Eu estou aqui também – Draco disse e Harry olhou para baixo. Depois de um momento, assentiu e voltou seus olhos verdes para Pomfrey.

\- Você é um bom garoto – ela o elogiou. – Agora, eu vou levantar a minha varinha e dizer algumas palavras. Você não vai sentir nada, certo?

Harry estava tão duro quanto uma tábua, seu polegar firme dentro da boca, inclinado para trás o máximo possível, contra o peito de Severus. Assentiu. Severus o elogiou suavemente, murmurando, para acalmá-lo. A bruxa levantou a varinha e começou o conjuro. Harry olhava para a ponta da varinha, sem nem piscar, tremendo ligeiramente. Severus o segurava firmemente e Draco observava tudo, solene. Ao final de uns três minutos tudo acabou, mas parecia ter durado muito mais. Quando ela abaixou a varinha, Harry imediatamente girou seu corpo e começou chorar.

\- Você foi muito bem, Harry – Severus disse, tranquilizando-o. – Estou orgulhoso de você.

\- Eba! – Draco festejou, levantando os braços para Severus.

Ele se agachou e o levantou no outro braço. Naquele momento, Draco acariciou as costas de Harry e lhe disse que agora ele ganharia um doce, porque havia feito tudo o que Madame Pomfrey havia pedido. Ela, rapidamente, saiu e trouxe uma barrinha de chocolate. Tentou dá-la ao garoto, mas Harry não queria saber de nada.

\- Obrigado – disse Draco cordialmente e pegou o chocolate por Harry. Pomfrey sorriu e se afastou um pouco. Draco ganhou a atenção de Harry e lhe deu o chocolate. – É delicioso. Mastiga bem... É gostoso. Pega, bebê. Come.

Harry abriu a boca, deslizou o polegar para um lado. Draco riu e lhe colocou o chocolate na boca. Harry sorriu entre suas lágrimas e mastigou. Draco riu outra vez e se apoiou comodamente no ombro de Severus.

\- Vê, é gostoso – Draco disse, contente, Harry assentiu.

\- Os dois se comportaram muito bem – Severus lhes disse. – Por que não voltamos a brincar?

\- Sim! – Draco aplaudiu animado e Severus os levou de volta ao seu quarto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T:**

Obrigada por ler.

Até a próxima!

Abraços!


End file.
